Alas de ángel
by Belzer
Summary: Una chica nueva se ha inscrito en la preparatoria donde estudian las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, y por azares del destino, termina conociendo al peliblanco, de quien parece enamorarse irremediablemente. Lo que debería ser solo una situación muy incómoda para el hombre del plan y sus hermanas, terminará por volverse una historia de horror que quizás los marque por siempre.
1. Un ángel ha llegado

Disclaimer: The Loud House fue creado por Chris Savino y es propiedad de Nickelodeon. Lo único mío es esta historia.

* * *

Solo dos semanas y finalmente serían libres. Eso estaba en la cabeza de cada estudiante de la preparatoria, y si bien los estudiantes de último año tenían algunos sentimientos encontrados al respecto, la verdad es que ellos también ansiaban por mandar al diablo las tareas, los salones y muchas cosas más. Y sin importar los temores y demás cosas, un evento grande que nadie podía ignorar por poco que les importara también se acercaba…

El baile de graduación.

Luna Loud no era alguien que normalmente se preocupara por tales cosas, ni siquiera por ser una oportunidad para poder bailar con cierta joven de rubia cabellera con un mechón azul, No que fuera a tener esa oportunidad.

Después de todo, Sam y ella estarían muy ocupadas tocando en el evento junto con el resto de su banda. Ese había sido un golpe de muy buena suerte.

—Sigo sin creerlo, Luna. ¿Crees que si le pregunto amablemente, el director me pasará un poco de lo que fumó?

—Muy graciosa, Sam, pero esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad. Nuestra banda podría ser descubierta ese día y BAM. Will be buying the stairway to heaven!

—Siiiiiiiiii.

Las dos quinceañeras entraron al salón donde tomarían su clase de Historia Universal (Soporífera hasta más no poder.) totalmente emocionadas y pensando ya en nuevas letras para el día del baile, aunque la rockera de los Loud estaba teniendo algunos problemas de inspiración. El problema no era la falta de ella, pues pensar en Sam le daba muchas ideas… aunque todas se traducían en letras bastante, bastante atrevidas, y considerando que la castaña aun seguía en la etapa de cartas de amor anónimas, pues…

—Afróntalo, Luna. —susurró para sí la joven. —No es como si la inspiración cayera del cielo.

De repente notó que los estudiantes habían dejado de entrar al salón. Cuando se preguntaba el porqué, tuvo su respuesta en la forma de una jovencita que ingresó y automáticamente se robó las miradas de todos. No era por su rubia cabellera o sus radiantes ojos azul cielo, que a Luna le recordaban mucho a Leni si algún día se dejara el pelo más corto que Lori. Tampoco el precioso vestido de una pieza que llevaba, el cual llevaba encajes en las mangas y la falda, la cual llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, además de dejar sus hombros al descubierto. Mucho menos la gargantilla en su cuello, hecha del mismo material que el vestido. La radiante sonrisa de la joven tampoco era lo que obligaba a uno a mirarla.

Lo que atraía cada ojo del salón a la recién llegada era el amplio escote en V que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, revelando un impresionante tatuaje de seis alas negras que resaltaba como una sombra proyectada sobre una hoja en blanco.

—Wuaaaau. ¿Estas viendo eso, hermana? —Sam golpeó las costillas de Luna. —Ese tatuaje está fuera de este mundo.

—Siiiiii. Totalmente radical.

La joven se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró, donde pronto fue asediada por la división local del cliqué de populares.

—Hola. No te habíamos visto por aquí antes. ¿Es tú primer día?

—Así es. Mi nombre es Lyla Wilson, y mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad hace un par de días.

—Pues bienvenida seas a Royal Woods. Mi nombre es…

—Y aquí van… Como sabuesos sobre un filete jugoso. —dijo Sam juguetonamente al ver la escena.

—O así sería de no ser por Leni. —Luna sabía que su hermana había iniciado involuntariamente una revolución al interior de su preparatoria, pues gracias a su apariencia y buen corazón, había logrado que las populares dejaran de ser las típicas arpías para ser algo diferente, más noble, y que fuera un poco menos salvaje con los menos agraciados en la escala social. —Ahora solo es charla, charla y un interrogatorio que deja en vergüenza a los del FBI.

Durante la clase, la chica nueva se mostró atenta al principio, como todos, pero tras unos minutos fue claro que comenzó a distraerse y pensar en otras cosas, igualmente como todos, pero una diferencia es que el alumnado parecía pensar en la mejor forma de hablar con la recién llegada una vez terminara la clase. Luna también pensaba en abordar a la rubiecita, no porque le gustara. Sam era la única para ella, pero la forma en que su tatuaje estaba expuesto denotaba mucha seguridad en sí misma y…

" _Bah. ¿A quién engaño? Ese tatuaje es hipnótico y me está dando ideas para una nueva letra. Tengo que conocerla más. Seguro los dioses del rock me bendecirán con una rola legendaria."_

Nada más sonó el timbre, la rockera guardó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo para tratar de alcanzarla.

—¿Amor a primera vista, Luna Lunera?

Luna se congeló al oír la voz de Sam, quien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, no. Para nada. En mi corazón solo suena la música que tuuuooca Mick. Es que ese tatuaje está sacándome ideas y quizás si la conozco más, pueda tener la letra perfecta para estrenar rola en el baile.

—Como digas, hermana. See ya later, aligator.

Sam solo pudo observar con esa pícara sonrisa a su amiga casi tropezar por la prisa. Si no fuera porque…

" _De verdad creería que se enamoró a primera vista."_

Luna estaba por alcanzar a Lyla, pero fue detenida por una de las populares.

—Lo siento, Luna, pero si quieres hablar con Lyla, tendrás que esperar hasta después del almuerzo.

—Hey. No pueden acapararla. ¿Crees que a Leni le gustará saber que actúan así?

Las populares se rieron de Luna como si fuera una estudiante de secundaria. —Hello? ¿Pues con quien crees que la llevamos? Alguien como Lyla definitivamente debe conocer a Leni.

La castaña de playera purpura optó por no discutir mas y decidió ir con Sam para almorzar con sus amigos. Tal vez tendría oportunidad de hablar con la chica del tatuaje angelical a la salida, y aun si no se daba la oportunidad, estaba segura de que Leni no pararía de hablar de ella en el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

" _Nop. Me equivoque."_

Leni ni siquiera había esperado a llegar a Vanzilla para aturdir a sus hermanas con la historia de la recién llegada.

—Resulta que estaba viviendo en Alemania. ¿O nació allí? Como sea. Y ese vestido… Como que lo vi y dije "OMG, como que es un diseño maravilloso." ¿Y vieron ese tatuaje? La forma en que combina con su vestido es increíble. Ya pensé en cuatro o cinco diseños que le sentarán increíbles.

—Creo que literalmente nadie podría dejar de verlo aunque quisiera. —Dijo su compañera de cuarto con algo de indiferencia. La primera impresión que Lori tuvo de Lyla fue que era demasiado atrevida. La única razón por la que la chica no exponía su busto al aire es porque, salvo su tatuaje, no tenía casi nada que presumir, pero una vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo, terminó borrando esa primera impresión. La forma en que la chica nueva conversaba con su hermana menor era algo con lo que había soñado. Es decir, Leni tenía muchas amigas, seguidoras e influencia, pero podía contar con una mano las que no la trataban con cierta condescendencia debido a su no muy alta inteligencia. Lyla no era de esas. En el poco tiempo que las vio hablar, observó que la chica nueva disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermanita preciosa, se reía con ella y no de ella.

—Esa chica dejará su imagen tatuada en la mente de todos. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?

Todas gruñeron con el chiste de Luan, aunque Luna tuvo admitir que su hermana bromista tenía toda la razón. La joven sería recordada por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Leni. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Lyla se les acercó y saludó muy cariñosamente a la modista de la familia.

—Hola, Lila. ¿Qué tal pasaste el resto del día?

—Maravillosamente. Esperaba poder tomar laboratorio de biología hoy, pero será dentro de un par de días.

—¿Te gusta biología? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas por curiosidad.

—Mucho. Hay algunas cosas que me resultan muy interesantes y muero por verlas. —Y la rubia rio de una manera que hasta a Lucy le habría parecido adorable. El sonido de un claxon interrumpió la charla. Todos los estudiantes que salían pudieron ver que había llegado un vehículo bastante elegante, un Mercedes Benz Clase E para ser específicos.

—Vaya. Ya llegaron por mí. Nos vemos mañana, Leni.

—Hasta mañana, Lila.

La despistada fue la única que no quedó boquiabierta ante semejante vehículo. Luna había logrado resistir un poco más, pero su quijada terminó de caer cuando vio que alguien bajó del auto a abrirle la puerta trasera.

—Vaya. ¿Ese será su hermano mayor? Porque viste bastante bien. —Y claro, solo Leni no se dio cuenta de que ese seguramente era algún tipo de sirviente o ayudante.

—Haría una broma, pero en serio, me quedé sin palabras.

—Yo también, Luan. Literalmente yo también.

Las chicas subieron a Vanzilla (Que de repente parecía mucho más humilde de lo normal.) y fueron a recoger a sus hermanos menores. En el camino pusieron la radio, aunque Lori la quitó nada más comenzó el noticiero. La nota principal seguía siendo un vagabundo al que habían asesinado el día anterior. Ella recordaba haber visto la noticia antes de dormir la noche anterior y lo arrepentida que haberlo hecho, pues incluía una foto del cuerpo. Habían destripado al pobre sujeto y dejaron sus intestinos al lado del cuerpo atados en forma de moño. Estuvo 5 minutos en el baño dando unas arcadas terribles, pero al menos no vomitó. Lori hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sacar esa imagen de la mente. No quería darle a sus hermanos otro motivo para que la llamaran "Princesa del vómito".

Esa noche, la cena en la casa Loud fue dividida una vez más en mesa de chicos y mesa de grandes para sorpresa de todos, aunque esa no fue la única sorpresa.

—Lynn, tesoro, ¿puedes ir a comer a la mesa de chicos esta vez?

La atleta miró a su madre como si le hubiera hablado en zulú. —¿Pero por qué? No creo haber hecho nada tan inmaduro como para que me manden a la cocina.

—Lo sé, junior. —aclaró su padre. —Pero queremos hablar de algunas cosas con tus hermanas que…

—Si se trata de sexo, pueden decirlo con confianza. Ya me dieron la charla y no es como que lo vaya a tomar a broma algo como eso, si es lo que les preocupa.

Rita y Lynn Sr. se quedaron viendo por un momento y al final, dieron un largo suspiro.

—Esta bien. Puedes quedarte, amor, pero lo que digamos aquí, no se le debes contar a tus hermanos, incluyendo a Lincoln. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mamá.

La cena fue bastante tensa. Hasta Leni notaba la incomodidad en el rostro de sus padres, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Una vez que terminaron con sus alimentos, Rita se aseguró de que los menores estuvieran en lo suyo y le dijo a su esposo que no había moros en la costa.

—Bueno, niñas, la razón para que hayamos cenado de esta forma es porque su madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles. ¿Saben que ocurrió un crimen muy grave ayer?

Lori hizo una arcada y tuvo que tomar un vaso con agua para no devolver su cena.

—Bueno, al parecer Lori lo sabe y con mayor detalle de lo que nos gustaría. —La rubia se encogió ante la mirada acusadora de su madre. —Para las que no saben, ayer asesinaron a una persona.

Todas las chicas dieron un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Su madre y yo nos ahorraremos los detalles, pero solo diré que la forma en que lo hicieron fue muy cruel. —Salvo Leni, las demás comenzaron a entender la seriedad de la conversación. —Y la policía no tiene ninguna idea de quien podría ser el culpable. Ni una sola pista.

—Por eso, su padre y yo decidimos que hasta que consideremos que no hay riesgo, no habrá ninguna salida nocturna, y la hora límite para estar en casa será a las 8 de la noche, su padre y yo incluidos.

Cualquier protesta que las hermanas tuvieran se quedó en sus bocas tras esa revelación de Rita.

—Su madre y yo no queremos correr riesgos innecesarios, así que nos sujetaremos a la misma regla que ustedes. Queremos verlos crecer y debemos cuidarnos también. Iremos con los chicos ahora. Si les preguntan, tengan mucho cuidado de no mencionar lo del asesino. No quiero que se asusten.

—De acuerdo, papá, mamá. Nos quedó claro y literalmente pueden contar con nosotros. —Les aseguró Lori.

Las chicas regresaron a la planta alta mientras sus papás iban a la cocina para hablar con los menores. Iban algo preocupadas. Hasta Leni, que no entendía del todo la gravedad del asunto.

—Supongo que hasta viste fotos del cuerpo si es que estabas por hacerle honor a tú título, hermana.

La cara de Lori se puso verde de nuevo, y tras tragarse su vómito, sujetó a Luna por el cuello.

—Si devuelvo mi cena por tú culpa, te convertiré en un pretzel humano. ¿De acuerdo?

—Mensaje recibido.

Para cuando dieron las 11, todos se fueron a dormir, aunque las mayores tuvieron que aguantar ser bombardeadas por sus hermanos menores sobre la razón de ese toque de queda. Lori estaba satisfecha de que casi todos quedaron convencidos.

" _Todos excepto Lincoln y Lisa. Ese tonto es demasiado curioso, pero al menos sé qué hará caso y quizás, ni haga más preguntas. Lisa, literalmente por otro lado… Ella me preocupa más. Podría terminar haciendo una investigación sobre eso y sé que no se detendría hasta conocer la verdad."_

Sabía que su hermana era muy inquisitiva y esperaba que no averiguara la verdad, o si eso resultaba inevitable, que al menos no se encontrara con esa horrible foto.

" _Literalmente no imagino que clase de maldito desequilibrado podría hacer algo tan horrible."_

* * *

En una calle solitaria, detrás un cine para ser exactos, un joven de 27 años que había salido tarde de su trabajo estaba desangrándose inevitablemente. Estaría gritando, pero el corte en su garganta había seccionado su tráquea y solo se oían gemidos húmedos.

—Esto siempre es tan divertido.

La persona que lo atacó estaba sobre él, abriendo su abdomen lentamente con un bisturí con una sonrisa. Habiendo concluido su macabra tarea, metió sus manos dentro, recorriendo a placer el interior.

—Amo la sensación de las vísceras entre mis dedos, y amo mucho más ver como brota la sangre. Es tan maravilloso. ¿Verdad que sí?

El joven lanzó un grito enmudecido cuando sintió como le arrancaban algo. Esa persona se levantó para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de un imaginario vals, siendo su pareja el páncreas de su víctima. El chico sentía mucho frío de repente, así como mucho sueño. ¿Así se sentía morir? ¿Por qué no era más rápido? Ya no quería sufrir, y si la muerte era lo que necesitaba para que el dolor acabara, la aceptaría con mucho gusto.

—Pero lo que más me gusta son los ojos. Recuerdo cuando mis papis de verdad me regalaron los ojos de una chica a la que llevaron a casa. Se sentían tan chistoso entre mis dedos. Como gelatinitas. ¡Ya sé!

El chico se sacudió horriblemente cuando sintió la punta del bisturí clavándose en la cuenca de su ojo derecho. Quien le atacaba intentaba sacárselo y el dolor era inenarrable.

—Diantres. Está muy oscuro y no puedo ver bien, y además, se está sacudiendo mucho. ¿Podrían encender una lámpara por favor?

Una luz brillante cayó sobre el joven, permitiéndole ver la hoja del bisturí acercándose nuevamente a su ojo.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora aunque se mueva, no dañaré los ojos y podré jugar con ellos. Algo que me gusta mucho es sujetarlos y hacer como que me ven. ¿Sabían que son como pequeñas esponjas?

Nuevos gritos enmudecidos llenaron los oídos del atacante. Gritos que si bien para ese ser eran como un coro celestial, en realidad eran una expresión de miseria y desesperanza inadulteradas. ¿Cómo no gritar cuando están metiendo una hoja debajo de tú globo ocular y la mueven hasta sacarlo de su cuenca?

Lo último que los verdes ojos de ese joven verían antes de ser arrancados de su lugar no sería el rostro de su atacante…

… sino el llamativo tatuaje de seis alas negras que llevaba en su pecho.

* * *

Muy buenas noches a todos. ¿Saben que pasa cuando tienes un arranque de inspiración' Terminas escribiendo algo como esta historia, la cual será también multicapítulos. Eso si, planeo que no tenga más de seis. Quizás siete si es necesario, que ya tengo algunas pendientes. (Se esconde de todos los que lo quieren linchar por no actualizar Dulce Pesadilla.) Quizás tengan muchas preguntas, comenzando con la personalidad de quien cometió el asesinato. La identidad... no es que lo haya hecho difícil de adivinar. Jajajaja. En el próximo episodio, Lincoln hará su aparición y conocerá a una chica mayor que lo verá como Lori ve a Bobby. Eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Muchas gracias por este tiempo, y si leen esta historia en nochebuena, les deseo de la manera más sincera una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, y una gloriosa semana de descanso y confort (Recuerda que tiene que volver a la oficina el martes u.u) Hasta pronto, mis amigos y pasen una semana de éxitos.


	2. Un pequeño cuento de hadas

_Había una vez una niña muy linda que vivía con sus papis en una linda, linda cabaña en el bosque. La niña era muy feliz pues sus papis la querían mucho y le enseñaban muchas cosas, como lavarse las manos antes de comer, atarse los zapatos, y abrirle las venas a alguien. Y eran muy cuidadosos. Le enseñaron a distinguir las venas de las arterias._

 _Cuando la niña tenía seis años, aprendió a usar un cuchillo, cuando tuvo ocho, había aprendido a cortar la garganta de una manera en que cortaba la tráquea al mismo tiempo para evitar que griten. Al principio la dejaban practicar con animalitos, pero cuando al fin pudo hacerlo con una persona… La niña estaba muy, muy feliz. Es que verán… había algo que a la niña le gustaba mucho, mucho, mucho._

 _Y eso era ver como brotaba la sangre._

 _La niña no recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que vio brotar sangre, pero recordaba todo lo demás. Recordaba como su mami había sujetado a un señor mientras su papi cortaba lentamente su pierna con un cuchillo desde el tobillo hasta el muslo. Como entre más subía, la sangre salía despacito, muy despacito, formando como pequeñas gotas de rocío. Y cuando la tocó por primera vez… ¡Era maravilloso! Se sentía tan suave y viscosa. Además, cuando te la untas en la piel se siente calientita, como un dulce abrazo, y también…_

 _Ups. Perdón. Me emocioné. ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡Ah sí!_

 _Cuando la niña al fin pudo cortarle la garganta a una persona, ella fue muy, muy feliz. ¡Por fin podía hacer que la sangre brotara ella solita! Ya era una niña grande. Y como no, si ese fue su regalo para el cumpleaños nueve. En ese momento los papis de la niña comenzaron a enseñarle más cosas, sobre todo sobre el dios al que le ofrecían todas esas personas y sangre. Se llama Sama… Sami… Samu… Ugh. No recuerdo como se llama. Ni modo. Lo que si recuerdo es que sus papis decidieron hacer algo especial con la niña. ¿Cuál era la palabra?..._

 _…_

 _Sí. Consagrar. Los papis de la niña la consagraron a su dios. No se que significa consagrar, pero supongo que es algo muy importante, porque dos días después de que mató a alguien por primera vez, le dieron a la niña un regalo mucho más valioso para ella que toda la sangre que un cuerpo puede tener. Le pusieron un lindo, LINDO DIBUJO DE ALITAS DE ÁNGEL._

 _Dolió mucho, pero cuando la niña vio el dibujo en el espejo, quedó maravillada. ¡Eran tan hermosas! Ups. Perdón de nuevo. No son alitas de ángel. Son alitas de serafín. Por eso son seis. La diferencia es muy importante. Bueno, sigo con el cuento._

 _La niña vivió muy feliz con sus papis por mucho tiempo. Hacían casi todo juntos. Comer, cantar, jugar, matar… La niña si que era muy feliz, hasta un poco después de que cumplió diez años. La niña recordaba bien ese día… Sus papis habían salido a buscar a otra persona para poderla matar y ofrecerla a Sami… Samaa… ya saben a quién. La niña les había pedido, suplicado que le trajeran a otra persona para jugar con sus tripas, que las de la persona que estaba en su recamara ya comenzaban a oler chistoso, y no de una manera divertida. Mientras ella jugaba a acuchillar a la persona para hacer dibujitos, que por cierto, los de mariposa son muy difíciles, alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de golpe. A la niña se le hizo raro, pero prefirió seguir jugando. A lo mejor sus papis habían llegado de mal humor, aunque la verdad ellos casi nunca se ponían de mal humor. Luego la puerta de su recamara se abrió y aparecieron dos personas vestidas de forma rara y apuntándole con pistolas. La niña estaba sorprendida, pero pronto se le pasó la sorpresa y siguió jugando con el cuerpo. Al final esas personas se llevaron a la niña a un lugar muy aburrido y feo lleno de personas con bata. Los primeros días la niña estuvo muy triste y lloraba mucho porque sus papis no venían por ella. Luego una persona con bata le dijo que sus papis habían muerto porque estaban haciendo algo malo. La niña no entendió a que se refería con malo. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en matar personas, en cortarles los brazos lentamente, o en el pecho y la espalda mientras la sangre salía de ellos… Y eso era tan hermoso. La forma en que la sangre escurría por sus lados, como hacía lindos charquitos. ¿Han probado pintar las paredes con sangre? Los dibujos son preciosos, aunque luego cambien de rojo a marrón. La sangre seca es horrible._

 _Ups. De nuevo perdón._

 _Durante mucho tiempo las personas con bata le dijeron a la niña que lo que hacían sus papis estaba mal, que herir a las personas les hacía daño y que no estaba bien hacerlas sufrir. La niña no entendía porque le decían eso… Desde luego que al herir a las personas les haces daño. ¿Cómo podían ser tan tontitos? La niña se aburría mucho escuchando a esas personas con bata, sobre todo porque no la dejaban matar a nadie. Un día, cuando preguntó cuando podría salir de allí, le dijeron que sería en cuanto hubiera olvidado las cosas que sus papis le habían dicho. La niña no iba a hacer nada de eso, pero entendió que si quería salir de ese sitio tan aburrido, debía hacerles creer que olvidaría todo lo que sus papis le enseñaron. Durante mucho tiempo la niña hizo su mayor esfuerzo para convencer a las personas de bata de que había olvidado lo que le enseñaron sus papis, y mientras lo hacía, la niña comenzó a florecer para convertirse en mujer. A pesar de todo, ella siguió en ese feo lugar._

 _Todo cambió un día cuando una pareja llegó a ese lugar tan feo para sacarla de allí. Si. La niña que se estaba haciendo mujer fue rescatada de ese sitio feo por una pareja que quería tenerla como hija. Las personas de bata no querían que ella se fuera, pues decían que aún le faltaba mucho para estar curada, pero la pareja insistió e insistió, hasta que finalmente les entregaron a la niña que ya no era tan niña, y se convirtieron en sus papis de reemplazo. ¡Qué emoción! Eso fue poco después de que la niña no tan niña cumplió catorce años._

 _Estuvieron viviendo felices por mucho, mucho tiempo… al menos hasta que la niña no tan niña mató a uno de los sirvientes de esa casa. Eso no les gustó a los papis de reemplazo, por lo que tuvieron que hablar con mucha gente y dar mucho dinero para que nadie dijera nada, pero luego de eso tuvieron que mudarse a una nueva ciudad en otro lado del mundo, donde esperaban poder vivir felices y sobre todo, donde la niña no tan niña pudiera ser libre de matar cuando quisiera._

* * *

—Y fin. ¿Qué te pareció mi cuento, Tommy?

—… Interesante, señorita Wilson. Muy interesante.

Un Mercedes Benz Clase E circulaba tan rápido como era legalmente posible. En su interior había tres personas. En el asiento trasero estaba Lyla, su precioso vestido azul celeste totalmente lleno de sangre, al igual que su rostro y sus dedos, en los cuales sujetaba los ojos del chico al que acababa de matar. Los asientos estaban forrados con plástico barato para no ensuciar las vestiduras. (Los Mercedes Benz no son lo que se dice económicos.) La rubia sonreía alegremente mientras apretaba esos ojos oculares.

—¿Y qué dices tú? ¿Te gustó el cuento? "Claro que sí. Es un cuento muy bonito." —La jovencita le hablaba a su mano como si fuera un muñeco.

En el asiento delantero iban dos personas, una de ellas iba en el lado del pasajero, sujetaba una bolsa para el mareo y parecía listo para devolver su cena tras escuchar el macabro acto de ventriloquía de la chica. En el lugar del conductor iba un hombre de apariencia elegante, pero muy dura, incluso cruel. Su cabello ya era cano, pues tenía poco más de 40 años, de los cuales había pasado gran parte en prisión. Su nombre era Thomas Stuart y su historial incluía robo, fraude y varios casos de homicidio. La única razón por la que no había sido condenado a muerte es porque la pena capital no se aplicaba en Michigan, mientras que la única razón por la que no estaba cumpliendo cadena perpetua era porque los Wilson habían pagado una fuerte suma de dinero para que le dieran libertad condicional a cambio de trabajar para ellos. Thomas aceptó la oferta sin chistar. Además, lo habían contratado para un trabajo muy sencillo. Ser "la nana" de una chiquilla con problemas "especiales". Ya había planeado todo. Se daría una vida de lujo a costa de esa familia y cuando se hartara, se largaría con tanto como pudiera robarse. Incluso mataría a la familia si terminaban fastidiándolo.

Ese plan se fue al caño en la primera noche que trató a Lyla. La forma en que atacó a ese vagabundo era algo salido de su peor pesadilla.

 _"_ _Nunca había visto a nadie matar de esa forma… con esa sonrisa. Esa perra está bien loca."_

Tras esa noche, Thomas desarrolló un profundo miedo a Lyla. Era el tipo de persona con la que jamás debías bajar la guardia.

 _"_ _Y esos ojos… apuesto que la perra no se detendría para matarme ni aunque le metiera una bala entre ceja y ceja. Carajos, seguro que haría todo con una puta sonrisa."_

Por eso él solo hacía su trabajo: Llevar a la chica a la escuela, a casa y a donde ella quisiera, ayudarla a satisfacer sus "necesidades" y cubrir sus huellas. Por el lado bueno, la paga era asombrosa y tenía línea directa con el comisionado de policía de Royal Woods para informarle cuando era necesario "poner la basura debajo de la alfombra" y decirle de cuanto sería el soborno para que de allí no saliera. Le agradaba sentir esa sensación de poder aún si implicaba dormir con un ojo abierto.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la mansión que los Wilson habían comprado. Era un lugar grande y hermoso, construido en un estilo grecorromano que hablaba de opulencia y distinción, lo cual era caramente anhelado por ese matrimonio adinerado pero muy acomplejado. Esto es porque los Wilson eran por sobre todas las cosas, unos trepadores sociales. George Wilson era un empresario inglés de cuna humilde que debía su fortuna a un quinto lugar en la lotería, una mente ágil para detectar oportunidades de negocios y una lengua igualmente ágil para delatar los malos manejos de uno de sus socios y así quedarse con todo. Y si él era la definición de un ser amoral, su esposa no se quedaba atrás.

Marianne Le Mont, actualmente Wilson, era originaria de una de las zonas más pobres de Lyon, en Francia. Desde joven desarrolló una fobia a la pobreza y aprendió todo lo necesario para seducir idiotas y sacarles dinero. Cuando conoció a George, lo vio como un idiota más, pero al final, terminó enamorándose de verdad de él una vez que supo que no eran tan diferentes.

Juntos usaron cada truco del libro, legal o no, para crear una fortuna y una buena reputación, pero claro, no les era suficiente. Necesitaban algo más para realmente tomar la cima en ese mundillo del Jet Set, y eso era un vástago. Obvio, Marianne no arruinaría su figura con un embarazo, así que se dispusieron a adoptar. Tampoco querían un bebé. Demasiado trabajo. Lo mejor era conseguirse uno ya grandecito con mal historial que les sirviera como trofeo, y que si les daba lata, pudieran devolverlo o chantajearlo con eso para que los obedeciera en todo. Afortunadamente, se enteraron gracias a unos contactos en la policía alemana, que era donde vivían, de una chiquilla que estaba internada en un psiquiátrico. Sus padres eran una especie de cultistas multi homicidas que murieron al enfrentar a unos agentes, los cuales encontraron a la niña muy contenta acuchillando un cadáver. Los médicos se reusaban a dar de alta a la chica debido a que aún tenía muy arraigada la educación de sus padres y era un riesgo para ella misma y para quienes la rodearan.

Obvio, los Wilson no iban a esperar a que pasaran años, sobre todo porque la chiquilla era preciosa, su sonrisa era encantadora y su tatuaje le daba un aire misterioso… Más que hacerla lucir vulgar, realzaba su belleza. En pocas palabras, la niña era el trofeo perfecto para lucir ante la alta sociedad. Solo necesitaron algunas llamadas y unos cuantos miles de euros para quedarse con la muchachita y adoptarla legalmente como Lyla Wilson.

Al principio, la pareja estaba encantada con su muñequita de porcelana. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si les había abierto las puertas a un nuevo rincón de la alta sociedad? Y encima de todo, la niña era tan dócil y manejable como un poddle. Todo era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Dejo de ser tan bello cuando una de las sirvientas desapareció y fue hallada al día siguiente debajo de la cama de Lyla con el cuerpo abierto en canal y los órganos metidos en varias cajas para zapatos.

¿Los Wilson estaban aterrados? Dios, claro que sí.

¿Se desharían de esa loca? Diablos, por supuesto que no.

¿Por qué deshacerse de un objeto que tan buenos dividendos les había dado? Lo único que tenían que hacer era… "control de daños" y listo, nada había pasado, aunque tristemente tuvieron que dejar Alemania puesto que había cosas que ni el dinero podía arreglar. George pensó que quizás era hora de ir a Estados Unidos y probar su buena fortuna allá. Después de todo, su empresa estaba en plena expansión así que no sería raro que decidiese mudarse para allá con la familia. ¿Y qué harían para poder mantener a esa demente lejos de sus propias gargantas? Curiosamente, la respuesta la dio la propia Lyla.

 _"_ _Solo les pido que me dejen matar cuando quiera y seguiré haciendo lo que pidan."_

Luego de eso, solo fue cosa de buscar una ciudad no muy grande y que combinara una tasa de criminalidad naturalmente baja con una policía corrupta. Royal Woods, Michigan fue el lugar que reunía esos requisitos. No fue difícil mudar la sede estadounidense de su empresa a esa ciudad bajo el argumento de "buscar desarrollar la economía de un centro urbano en crecimiento."

—Y en verdad fue una buena idea venir a este lugar olvidado por Dios, amor. —George estaba en la estancia junto a su esposa, esperando a que Lyla regresara de su correría nocturna para platicar un poco con ella. Esa era una forma de mantenerla bajo control y evitar que se le antojara degollarlos.

—Para estar tan cerca de Detroit, este sitio si que es rural, querido. Estar en la cima de la escalera social será pan comido y pronto estaremos en boca de todos, incluso en Nueva York.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó para avisarles que su hija había regresado.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora retírate por el resto de la noche. —Tras despedir al mayordomo, Marianne se acomodó junto a su marido para esperar a ese ángel infernal. Lyla entró corriendo a casa muy emocionada. Sus brazos estirados como las alas de un avión mientras giraba sobre sus pies. Luciría adorable de no ser por la sangre con que estaba bañada.

—Buenas noches, papis de reemplazo. Ya volví.

—Que gusto, cielo. —dijo el patriarca Wilson, todavía no muy acostumbrado a hablar con una adolescente batida en sangre. —¿Y te divertiste mucho esta noche?

—Sipi. Encontré a un chico de ojos verdes que lucía precioso. Me le acerqué diciéndole que me había perdido y que si me podía ayudar. Cuando se me acercó, le corté la garganta de un tajo. ¡Y fue perfecto! No pudo gritar. Mis papis de verdad estarían tan contentos.

—Vaya… Que bien. —Marianne, por otro lado, aun tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le notaran las náuseas.

—Y en el camino estuve jugando con los ojos… al menos hasta que los reventé por accidente. También le conté un cuento a Tommy.

—Vaya que tuviste una noche muy activa, linda. Ahora ve a asearte y luego, a dormir. Mañana tienes clases.

—De acuerdo, papi de reemplazo. Hasta mañanita.

Una vez que Lyla se retiró, los Wilson escucharon el reporte de Thomas sobre la desafortunada víctima. Al menos agradecían que el ex convicto no fuera tan gráfico en su descripción.

—¿Y ese chico al que mató Lyla estudiaba en su preparatoria?

—No, señora. La señorita lo vio en la calle y tuvo el impulso de matarlo.

—¿Y ya hablaste con el comisionado?

—Claro, señor. Le di las instrucciones para recibir su pago tal y como lo acordó con usted.

—Excelente, Thomas. Te ganaste un buen bono por esa iniciativa. —Stuart sonrió muy satisfecho. El riesgo de trabajar con esa familia era inmenso, pero la paga bien que lo valía.

Tras unos minutos, los Wilson subieron a su habitación para descansar por lo que quedaba de la noche. La pareja conversó una última vez sobre el riesgo que vivían al tener a semejante demente en casa, pero nuevamente consideraron que el peligro lo valía. Después de todo, había gente que corría enormes riesgos con tal de obtener y amasar poder. Unos traficaban con drogas, otros con armas, arte o niños para turismo sexual. Ellos solo tenían que vivir bajo el mismo techo que una psicópata.

* * *

El día en la casa Loud inició como casi siempre, o sea en medio de un caos salvaje con diez hijos que tenían que arreglarse para ir a clases. El casi era por Rita y Lynn Sr. Nada más pusieron el noticiero local, se enteraron de que durante la noche hubo un segundo asesinato tan brutal como el anterior. Por un momento se vieron tentados a llamar a las escuelas y avisar que sus hijos no irían, pero faltando tan poco para el fin de cursos, eso no era opción.

—Solo espero que los días sigan siendo tranquilos, amor. Que ese maniático no empiece a atacar gente a plena luz del día.

Lynn no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su esposa.

La camada Loud salió a toda prisa, pues gracias a un incidente que involucró un zumbador de Luan, un suero de Lisa y algo de flan, iban retrasados como por 10 minutos. Fue risible como Lori casi echa a patadas a sus hermanos menores tanto de primaria como de secundaria. Y la forma en que Lori se estacionó una vez llegaron a la preparatoria... Como para decirle a Vin Diesel "Muerete de envidia."

—La próxima vez deja que Leni conduzca, hermana.

—Pero como que no tengo aún mi licencia de conducir, Luna.

—Lo sé, pero igual contigo sería más seguro.

Las chicas se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos salones. Luna se encontró con Sam en el corredor y juntas fueron a su primera clase del día.

—¿Supiste que hubo otro asesinato anoche, Luna?

—No, hermana. Ni idea. De por sí anoche mis papás nos dieron un sermón a mis hermanos y a mí. Debemos estar en casa a más tardar, las 8 de la noche.

—Que mal. —respondió la rubia. —Mis papás aún no me dan un toque de queda, pero con lo de anoche, capaz que sí. —Sam le preguntó a su amiga como habían tomado en casa la noticia del toque de queda.

—Pues de Lynn para arriba, no protestamos. De Lincoln para abajo replicaron un poco, pero es porque nuestros papás nos pidieron no darles detalles.

—Lincoln es el peliblanco, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, Sammy. El mejor hermano que una chica podría tener.

—¿Podría ver su foto de nuevo?

—Porque no. —contestó la rockera con desgano mientras buscaba una foto buena de Linc en su celular.

—… ¿Celosaaaaaaa?

De haber estado bebiendo algo, Luna estaría ahogándose.

—Que… No, para nada hermana. No soy celosa ni nada de eso.

—Es bueno saberlo. —respondió Sam juguetonamente. De veras que no entendía como Luna podía ser tan despistada y no captar todas las señales que le daba. Al ritmo que iban, terminaría confesándole en el baile que sabía que ella era quien le dejaba todas esas cartas y que estaba más que dispuesta a corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, aquí está mi hermano. El mejor hermano que puede existir. —Luna le mostró a Sam una foto donde Lincoln saludaba alegremente a la cámara. La habían tomado hace como una semana.

—Y mira esa sonrisa, Luna Lunera. Seguro que cuando crezca, las chicas se le acercarán como…

—Cielos… que precioso.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y descubrieron a Lyla observando fijamente la foto de Linc.

—¿Acaso es tú hermano menor, Luna?

—Si, así es. —respondió la castaña, sorprendida de que la recién llegada hubiera aprendido su nombre tan rápido.

—Es tan, pero tan lindo… —Y la rubia se perdió a si misma en una hermosa fantasía. Al ver ese rostro tan juvenil y ese cabello tan hermoso como la nieve… Una de las cosas que alegraba mucho a la chica Wilson en invierno era ver la sangre ser derramada sobre nieve. Era como arrojar pintura a un lienzo en blanco y ver como formaba figuras hermosas.

 _"_ _Cielos… este niño es tan hermoso… Tan bello… ¿Cómo se verá su sangre brotando de entre ese hermoso cabello de nieve? Quisiera tanto tenerlo entre mis manos, abrir la piel de su linda cabecita y ver como esa maravillosa sangre tiñe esa preciosa nieve…"_

—¿Todo bien?

La voz de Luna sacó a Lyla de su fantasía. La rockera se sintió muy inquieta al ver la fascinación que la nueva mostraba por esa foto.

—Claro que sí. Tienes un hermanito precioso, Luna. Espero poder conocerlo muy pronto.

—Si… seguro, hermana.

Lyla se retiró a su lugar tarareando una dulce melodía, dejando tras de si a un par de chicas preocupadas.

—Retiro lo que decía de tú hermano, Luna. Mejor que crezca para ser feo y que no atraiga a chicas como ella.

—Capto la señal, Sam. No me gustó para nada como veía a Linc. Era como si viera un filete listo para ser servido. —El profesor entró en ese momento y la charla terminó. Luna no pudo concentrarse por la preocupación y de verdad esperaba que esa chica jamás se le acercara a su hermanito.

 _"_ _Solo espero estar exagerando."_

* * *

Saludos a todos. Como sigo inspirado. (Mi musa se puso más macabra que de costumbre xD), les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, donde pudieron conocer un poco más de Lyla, así como de su vida pasada y la actual. Linda chica, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja. Y aunque no personalmente, ella ya conoció a Lincoln y él va a comenzar a ocupar sus pensamientos muy, muy seguido. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca en persona? ¿Creen que pueda controlarse?

Ahora, pasemos a responder sus reviews:

 **pirata** : Yep, las locas pueden ser muy sexys, sobre todo si tienen tatuajes a la mitad de su pecho y no tienen el menor problema con lucirlo... Que en vez de violarlo prefiera desangrarlo, bueeeeeno... Eso ya es otra cosa xDD

 **ex-escudodeplata** : Pues Lyla siente atracción por Linc ahora que vio su foto, aunque como notaste, no es precisamente una atracción sexual. No que eso vaya a ser una ventaja para el peliblanco y su familia. Espero que disfrutes la historia y la pueda seguir hasta el final.

 **ElTipoJoven** : Y aquí lo tienes. Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior.

 **cartman6x61** : Mientras una no encontrase a la otra interesante para matar, creo que sip... aunque se mataran al mismo tiempo, igual creo que lo gozarían xD

 **Doce** **Espadas** : Es que Linc es tan adorable y tierno... ¿Cómo no amarlo? :p Aunque eso si, ahora le irá mucho peor ahora que Lyla ya puso sus ojos en él. Mucho peor.

 **Ntian** : Pues la chica más bien quiere quedarse con el corazón de Lincoln... y quizás con su hígado, su bazo, su pancreas... Es un amor muy visceral. Jajaja. Ahora si me salió un chiste digno de Luan xDDD Y Evangelion es la neta del planeta. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, man xD

 **the only 95** : Te comprendo, man, y me alegra que con todo y la mucha sangre que hay y habrá, la historia te haya interesado. Espero que siga siendo de tú agrado y que puedas disfrutarla de principio a fin xD

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Bueno, entonces veamos que tanto puedo estirar esa línea, porque como habrás visto, la chica es todo un caso. No creo que haya un solo especialista dispuesto a declarar cuerda a Lyla, aunque no es nada que el buen Don Soborno no pueda arreglar, y vaya que va a estar muy ocupado xD

Y es todo por ahora. Espero haya disfrutado de este capítulo y poder contar con ustedes para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Habrá una nueva víctima? ¿Lyra convivirá más con las Loud? ¿Se dará cuenta Luna de que Sam le está echando los perros? ¿Lyla conocerá a Lincoln? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo... o en los que le sigan. Hay que mantener la historia interesante xDDDD Muchas gracias por su tiempo y les deseo muy buena suerte para este nuevo año, y que puedan tener mucha paz, alegrías y que puedan acercarse más a sus metas. Hasta pronto.


	3. Cosas cotidianas no tan cotidianas

El almuerzo no llegó lo suficientemente rápido para Luna. Intentaba olvidar la forma en que Lyla había observado la foto de su hermano, pero no podía. Había visto la forma en que Lori miraba a Bobby, y también sabía como lucía cuando se perdía mirando a Sam, y la forma en que la rubia del tatuaje había visto a Lincoln no se parecía a nada de eso. Hablando de Sam, ella y sus demás amistades estaban sentados junto a la rockera Loud y vaya que notaban su ansiedad.

—Tierra a Luna. Aquí Comando Tierra a Luna, cambio. —Uno de los chicos, llamado Jeff, intentó llamar la atención de la castaña, pero ni así hizo caso. —No se porque lo intenté. Seguro Luan le habrá dicho eso muchas veces.

—Mas de las que puedes contar, Jeff. —Resultó que Luna si estaba atenta a ellos después de todo.

—¿Y también te han dicho mas veces de las que puedes contar que te relajes un poco, hermana? —Esta fue la rubia del mechón azul. —Estás más tensa que un rockero a punto de entrar a una clínica de rehabilitación.

—Lo sé, Sam. Es solo que, bueno… ya sabes.

—Sabemos. —Aclaró otro de los amigos de la castaña. — Nos dijiste todo con lujo de detalles, y si recuerdo bien, te dije que no tiene nada de raro que una chica con esa personalidad encuentre a un niño adorable.

—Eso, hermano. Además, aun si tuvieras razón, ponerte tan nerviosa no te ayudara en nada.

Jeff tenía razón, pensó Luna, pero pídanle a una hermana ligeramente sobreprotectora que no exagere cuando siente que hay peligro para su hermanito.

—Se que tienen razón, chicos, y agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no creo calmarme hasta hablar con mis hermanas. Ya vi a Lori con sus amigas y Luan está haciendo malabares con… ¿peras?

A cuatro mesas de distancia, la Loud dientes de lata estaba haciendo malabares con esa clase de fruta.

—Tú hermana es la onda, Luna. — dijo Sam mientras contenía una risita, aunque pronto regresó a su semblante serio. —Pero volviendo a lo otro, no me salgas con eso. Es como si me dijeras que no puedes calmarte por tú cuenta.

—Solo quiero que todas hablemos, Sam. Puedo ir con Luan y sé qué no se enojará. Puede que Lori si se moleste, pero es un riesgo que correré. (Esto último provocó escalofríos a los amigos de Luna.) Una vez que Leni llegue…

—Pues si la buscas, está entrando ahora con… Rayos…

El que Jeff se interrumpiera llamó la atención de Luna que volteó a la entrada de la cafetería y en efecto, su hermana mayor estaba llegando seguida de un par de sus amigas… y de Lyla Wilson. La castaña dio un gruñido semejante al de un perro que se levantó con sus dos patas izquierdas y mejor se dedicó a comer su almuerzo con violencia.

En otra mesa, Leni y sus amigas tomaron asiento para disfrutar de un rico almuerzo, siendo acompañadas por Lyla, a quien buscaban integrar en su grupo.

—¿Y, como que cómo ha sido tú segundo día de clases, Lila?

—Maravilloso, Leni. —respondió la de las alas tatuadas sin preocuparse de corregir a la modista. —He visto gente muy agradable, chicos muy bien parecidos y chicas que tienen una piel muy tersa.

—¿Verdad que sí? Como que aquí hay mucha gente que sabe como cuidarse el cutis. ¿Sabías que existen cremas 100% naturales que pueden dejar tú piel como cuando eras una recién nacida? Y seguro que tú usas una de esas. Es decir, OMG. Tus manos lucen divinas y suavecitas.

—Muchas gracias por eso, Leni. —Lyla pensó que podría revelarle que su secreto era untarse las manos regularmente con sangre humana tibia, preferiblemente la de alguien que aún siguiera con vida, pero recordó de su tiempo en el sanatorio que la gente no solía tomar esas verdades muy bien y podrían terminar por mandarla de vuelta para allá, lo que sería muy aburrido porque no habría gente que matar, así como tampoco podría ver a ese precioso, precioso niño que… Un momento.

La sonrisa de Lyla se hizo enorme.

—Hay una chica llamada Luna que comparte un par de clases conmigo y se apellida como tú. ¿Es tú hermana?

—¡Super siiiiii! —La sonrisa de Leni se hizo tan grande como la de la otra rubia. —No sabía que Luna estaba contigo. Como que es lo más maravilloso que he oído.

—Ella me habló un poquito de ustedes, pero también me mostró la foto de un niño precioso que creo que es su hermano.

—¿Te habló de Linky? OMG. Super MARAVILLOSO. Linky es el mejor y como que más dulce hermanito de todo el mundo.

—¿Entonces se llama Linky? —preguntó Lyla con mucho interés mal disimulado.

—Bueno, Linky es como le decimos algunas de nosotras, pero su nombre es Linc… Lenc… Lino… ¡Ah, claro! Lincoln.

Lincoln… Así que ese precioso niño de cabeza de nieve se llamaba Lincoln… Justo como a ese ex presidente al que le abrieron un agujero en la cabeza de un balazo.

 _"_ _Pero jamás le haría algo así a mi muñequito de nieve. Le cortaría su linda piel detrás de sus oídos y la levantaría poco a poco hasta descubrir el cráneo. Su dulce, dulce sangre brotaría por las heridas y luego se derramaría sobre su cuerpecito frágil. ¿Cómo se vería si le sacara sus ojitos?"_

—¿Crees que puedas mostrarme una foto suya, Leni? —preguntó la de las alas en el pecho mientras guardaba su macabra fantasía para más tarde.

—Claro. Como que debo de tener una por aquí. —La modista revisó en su celular hasta que encontró una foto de Lincoln que le gustó lo suficiente para mostrársela a Lyla. Los ojos de la joven Wilson brillaron ahora que podía verlo con mayor detalle. Esa carita alegre, ese diente roto, pero sobre todo ese cabello tan blanco.

—¿Se te cayó algo, Lila?

La joven del tatuaje salió de su trance y se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo y cerrando sus manos sin parar, algo que hacía cuando sus deseos de matar comenzaban a volverse insoportables.

—No, Leni. Solo es un pequeño tic que tengo.

—¿Entonces tienes de esas pastillitas Tic Tac? ¿Me podrás dar una por favor? —preguntó una de las amigas de Leni, logrando confundir a la demente.

—N…No. No tengo de esas.

Lyla tuvo que levantarse de la mesa y excusarse con Leni y sus amistades diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. En cuanto salió del comedor y notó que estaba sola, le marcó a Thomas.

—Hola, Tommy. Habla Lyla. Necesito que por favor llames a la dirección de la escuela y digas que debo irme temprano… Es que verás, necesito matar y no creo aguantar mucho… Muchas gracias, Tommy. Ven a recogerme y por favor, no tardes mucho. No sé cuánto podré aguantar.

* * *

La hora de la comida terminó sin que Luna pudiera hablar con sus hermanas. El no ver a Lyla el resto del día la tranquilizó bastante, pero igual esperaba con ansias la oportunidad de conversar con sus hermanas. Para su buena fortuna, hoy era de esos días en que ninguna de las cuatro tenía actividades extracurriculares, así que una vez que todas subieron a Vanzilla, la rockera vio su oportunidad.

—Hermanas, necesito contarles algo que tiene que ver con la nueva.

—¿Con Lila? ¿Acaso sabes que le pasó? —preguntó Leni. —Como que dijo que tenía que ir al baño de urgencia en la comida. A lo mejor se enfermó de su pancita.

 _"_ _Eso explicaría porque no regresó a clases."_

Luna dejó su pensamiento y respondió que no sabía, aunque también aclaró que no volvió a ninguna de sus clases.

—Pero no es eso, hermana. Es algo que tiene que ver con Lincoln.

Eso llamó la atención de las demás más rápido que si alguien les hubiera arrojado una caja con chocolates.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Lyla con Lincoln, Luna? —cuestionó Lori mientras observaba el retrovisor. —Literalmente ni van a la misma escuela.

—Aunque tampoco sería una situación _nueva_. ¿Entienden? —agregó Luan.

Gruñido general de las hermanas.

—No es momento de bromas, hermana. Esto podría ser grave.

—Explícate, Luna. —señaló la mayor exasperada.

—Esta mañana Sam y yo…

Todas soltaron un "Uuuuuuu" que provocó que Luna se pusiera como tomate recién cortado.

—Así que Sam y tú. ¿Hicieron algo de química en clase? —dijo la comediante mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde al Sr. Cocos para hacer gestitos de besos.

—Como que nos lo debes presentar algún día, Luna. —dijo Leni con emoción. Porque cabe mencionar que la rockera aún no confesaba que Sam es una ella y no un él.

—Literalmente muero por ver eso. —cooperó Lori con su grano de arena. —Y tranquila, te ayudaré a que las cosas salgan mucho mejor que cuando Bobby fue a casa por primera vez.

—Si, si. Todo genial, hermanas, pero en serio esto es grave. —Eso logró callar a las demás, aunque también logró que pusieran carita de decepción. —Como les decía, Sam y yo estábamos viendo unas fotos antes de que comenzaran las clases. Una de esas fotos resultó ser de Lincoln y Lyla se le quedó viendo.

Las chicas rieron con ganas al imaginar la escena. Muchas veces les había pasado eso con sus amigas y casi todas las que veían al peliblanco coincidían en que era adorable.

—Claro, les parece gracioso ahora, pero es que no vieron _cómo_ lo veía. Me hizo pensar en esas series de depredadores infantiles que ven a los niños como si fueran botanas.

Y eso mató el buen humor que se vivía en Vanzilla.

—Lo dicho, Luna. Explícate. —demandó la mayor con firmeza.

—Claro. Cuando se quedó viendo la foto de Lincoln, la nueva como que se puso en trance. Sus ojos se le clavaron y podría asegurar que hasta se relamió los labios. No me pareció normal ni pensando que ella fuera una asaltacunas. He visto como ves a Bobby, Lori. La forma en que Lyla veía a Linc no era así.

—Pues no vi nada de raro como que cuando le mostré a Lila una foto de Linky.

—¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? —casi gritó Luna cuando escuchó lo que Leni dijo. —Hermana, como pudiste hacer eso. ¿Acaso no tienes…

—Termina esa frase y literalmente el que te eche de Vanzilla será la menor de tus preocupaciones. —escupió con ira mal controlada la mayor de las hermanas. La castaña de pelo corto se sintió avergonzada por lo que casi hizo.

—Entiendo que estés muy preocupada, Luna. —prosiguió Lori. —Todas tendemos a ponernos así cuando se trata de proteger a Lincoln, pero literalmente no podemos irnos contra la nueva solo por una corazonada. ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que Ronnie Anne molestaba a Linc y literalmente terminamos arrastrando a otro niño a la casa para hacerlo puré?

Como olvidarlo…

—Necesitamos algo más que solo una sospecha para irnos a la yugular de alguien más, sobre todo si es alguien que se acaba de transferir. Si metemos la pata, literalmente sería el final de nuestra vida social.

Eso… es algo que Luna no había pensado, y considerando que aun le quedaban dos años de prepa…

—Entiendo, Lori. Supongo que no debí ser tan paranoica solo porque a una chica le llamó demasiado la atención nuestro hermano.

—Cierto, pero literalmente pusiste un buen punto sobre la mesa. No debería ser normal para una chica de 15 echarle el ojo a un niño de 11, así que creo que todas deberíamos tener esto en mente por si acaso.

La rockera suspiró de alivio al ver que su rubia hermana no había echado en saco roto sus advertencias.

—Gracias, hermana. Me quitas un peso de encima.

—Porque nadie quiere un _peso_ en cambio. ¿Entienden? —dijo Luan.

Nuevo gruñido general de las hermanas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luna entraba a su salón de laboratorio de biología con una gran sonrisa. El profesor les había adelantado que para el proyecto final tendrían que hacer un trabajo en equipo y ella estaba más que lista a hacerlo con Sam. También estaba bastante nerviosa, porque eso significaba que ella iría a casa de nuevo, y que quizás esta vez no lograría ocultar su nombre. (Un milagro considerando las cosas en la casa Loud.) Y no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar.

 _"_ _Seguro exagero, pero…"_

De repente, ya no pudo seguir pensando en sus inseguridades ni tampoco seguir sonriendo. Lyla estaba en su lugar y eso trajo de vuelta esos incómodos pensamientos del día anterior. ¿El corolario? Su tormento rubio con fleco azul aún no llegaba.

Sam llegó como tres minutos después, alegrándole la mañana, y como cuatro minutos más tarde, el profesor.

—Buenos días a todos. —habló el docente mientras tomaba asiento. —El día de hoy cerraremos la última unidad, así que espero que hayan enviado sus tareas a mi correo. Si lo hicieron después de medianoche, no las tomaré en cuenta para su calificación.

Al menos una cuarta parte de la clase sintió deseos de arrojarse a una cloaca.

—Pero antes de comenzar con la sesión de hoy, les explicaré de que se tratará su proyecto final.

El profesor invirtió cinco minutos explicando los detalles. En resumen, debían hacer una investigación sobre herencia mendeliana y mostrar ejemplos tan detallados como fuera posible.

—… y el trabajo tendrá un valor del 45% para su calificación final. —Ahora las tres cuartas partes de la clase anhelaron arrojarse a un viaducto en hora pico.

—Su entusiasmo me conmueve, chicos. —Y encima, el profe mostraba un sentido del humor maravilloso.

—Quizás se animen sabiendo que serán equipos de tres personas.

Esto animó un poco al grupo.

—Pero yo elegiré a los miembros.

Y esto lo mató.

Luna estaba que se comía las uñas. ¿Con quien terminaría haciendo equipo? Desde luego que ansiaba quedar con la chica que le gustaba, pero aun si no era así, contaba con quedar al menos con alguien responsable. También tenía claro con quien NO quería estar.

—El siguiente equipo será… Richard Valentine… Samantha Sharp…

 _"_ _Y Luna Loud, y Luna Loud…"_

—… y Yoko Nakamura.

 _"_ _Rayos."_

Bueno, no había quedado con quien quería. Ni modo. El profesor siguió anunciando equipos.

—El antepenúltimo equipo será… Peter Menéndez…

 _"_ _Ouch."_ Pensó la rockera. _"El chico con el peor promedio. Que mala nota para quien tenga que…"_

—… Luna Loud…

La quijada de la castaña quedó tan abierta como puerta de catedral en domingo.

 _"_ _Eso no es cool. Ahora se que tendré que hacer casi todo el trabajo. Mejor deme el tiro de gracia, profe."_

—… y Lyla Wilson.

Y aquí Luna quedó más blanca que un muerto de tres días.

 _"_ _Yo solita me lo busqué."_

Para cuando la clase terminó, la amante de la música lucía más como Lucy que como ella misma. ¿Cómo podía haberle ido tan mal?

—Wuau, Luna. Luces como si Mick te hubiera abucheado. —Sam fue rápida en molestar a su amiga.

—No es cool, hermana. —La rockera terminó de guardar sus cosas para ir a su siguiente clase. —Y encima ese Peter ya se fue sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Acaso ofendí a algún dios del rock?

Ambas estaban en el corredor, cuando Lyla fue a alcanzarlas.

—Hola, Luna. Quisiera saber si podremos vernos más tarde en la biblioteca para comenzar a ver cómo organizarnos.

La rubia del tatuaje sabía un poco sobre trabajo en equipo gracias a lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, aunque tendría que adaptar esas enseñanzas a algo que no fuera destripar a alguien en vida.

—Claro que sí. ¿A qué hora tienes tu última clase?

—A las dos y media. ¿Podremos vernos entonces como al veinte para las cuatro?

—Ya está, hermana. Te veo más tarde. —dijo la rockera y partió junto con Sam mientras le texteaba a Lori que se quedaría un poco más tarde por trabajo.

—Lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensé, Luna. —dijo la rubia mientras revisaba su propio teléfono. —Puntos extra por madurez.

—Alterarme no cambiara nada, Sam. Solo espero que la niña sea responsable.

 _"_ _Y también espero mantenerla lo más lejos posible de casa y de Linc."_

* * *

La primaria de Royal Woods era como cualquier otra a unas pocas semanas del fin de cursos, o al menos así sería de no ser por esos dos asesinatos que habían ocupado la primera plana por su brutalidad. El director Huggins, así como el resto del cuerpo docente, se había dado a la tarea de concientizar a los alumnos respecto a las medidas básicas de seguridad y de recortar el horario de todas las actividades extracurriculares para que concluyesen a las cinco de la tarde, máximo. Lo que no pudo hacer fue acallar la curiosidad del estudiantado, que lanzaba las más disparatadas teorías.

—Pues yo digo que se trata de un extraterrestre. —dijo Rusty mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa. —Seguramente secuestraron a esas personas para estudiarlas y BAM, muertos instantáneos.

—¿Cómo crees? —respondió Liam. —Esto es la vida real y no un comic. De seguro fue el gobierno el que enfrió a esas personas. Quizás sabían algo que no debían y mandaron a algunos tipos de alguna agencia secreta para silenciarlos.

—Todos se equivocan. —fue el turno de Clyde para aportar su granito de arena. —Esto es obra de la gente submarina del Triángulo de las Bermudas. De seguro esas personas descubrieron su plan secreto para controlar el mundo y tuvieron que asegurarse de que jamás dijeran nada.

—¿Pero entonces no los deberían haber ahogado? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—… Buen punto. —tuvo que conceder el chico de gafas. Lincoln no había dicho nada, aunque igualmente tenía algunas teorías propias desde que sus papás impusieron ese toque de queda.

 _"Tal vez sea un asesino serial como el re… re… RE… Ya saben de quien hablo."_

O a lo mejor…

—¿Y qué tal si se fue obra de los Hombres de Negro? Tal vez esas personas si fueron secuestradas por extraterrestres y eso es lo que el gobierno no quiere que se sepa.

—Eso también tiene sentido. —admitió Liam.

—Ilusos… —dijo una niña que pasó junto a ellos. —Eso fue obra de la mafia. De seguro rechazaron alguna oferta que no podían rechazar. —Y dicho eso, la niña se fue, dejando al peliblanco y compañía boquiabiertos.

¿Habrá tenido algo que ver que dicha niña fuera Lola?

—Pensé que tus papás le habían prohibido a Lola ver esa clase de películas. —dijo Clyde una vez que salió de su estupor.

—Yo también. —Al menos eso ayudó a que la mente del hombre del plan se alejara de esas ideas de asesinos seriales. Una parte de él le decía que todas esas teorías eran pura fantasía y que en realidad si había un loco suelto, pero prefería aferrarse a la posibilidad que alguna de esas fantasías fuera cierta. Ya había tenido bastante con una película sobre un sujeto que recolectaba órganos y los metía en una hielera. Que hubiera alguien así en la realidad sería una forma segura de quitarle el sueño por semanas.

En la mesa donde comían los niños de kínder, dos niñas en particular resaltaban del resto de sus compañeritos. Una era una niña morenita que dibujaba con su jalea de fresa, y la otra era una niña con gafas que leía un libro sobre psicología criminal.

—Mira, Lisa. Somos tú y yo. —dijo Darcy mientras le mostraba a Lisa el dibujo en el que ellas estaban tomándose de la mano mientras cantaban.

—Muy interesante, Darcy. Le diste un uso muy creativo a una materia prima tan inusual como es la jalea.

—¡Siiiiiiii! Somos creativaaaaaas.

Quizás Lisa no lo confesaría fácilmente, pero de verdad se alegraba mucho de haberse permitido el hacer amistad con Darcy. La alegría e inocencia que poseía resultaban un bálsamo para la genio, que a estas alturas ya había tenido que ver algunos de los aspectos menos agradables de la humanidad.

 _"Por eso debo descubrir a la persona o personas que están detrás de esos homicidios. Debo proteger a mi familia y a Darcy a través de cada medio legal y éticamente disponible."_

Desde que sus papás impusieron ese toque de queda, la cuatroañera se dio a la tarea de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ese caso, urgencia que aumentó cuando se anunció un segundo asesinato. Incluso tenía a un robot revisando la información y filtrándola a algo que pudiera ser visto por sus ojos. (Lisa no tenía deseos de ver intestinos humanos atados en forma de moño.) También estaba leyendo libros relacionados con la mente criminal, así como las biografías de algunos de los asesinos seriales más infames de la historia, todo con la esperanza de hallar un patrón que pudiera comunicar a las autoridades y que atraparan a quien estuviera detrás de esas muertes. Después de todo, el lema de la policía es "Servir y proteger", así que se supone que eso hacen.

¿Cierto?

* * *

A la salida de clases, los Loud de Lincoln para abajo estaban conversando para matar el rato mientras Lori llegaba por ellos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de ver a Vanzilla, aunque si tuvieron que esperar a que se estacionara frente a la primaria, pues Leni, Luan y Lynn venían empujándola.

—¿Cuándo les falló Vanzilla? —preguntó Linc a sus agotadas hermanas mayores.

—Hace cuatro cuadras. —respondió la primogénita de la familia, que era la que estaba tras el volante. —Literalmente no podíamos esperar a llegar con ustedes. ¿Nos haces los honores, Lana?

—Será un placer. —replicó la pequeña mil usos y se puso a trabajar. Mientras Lana hacía su magia y el resto de la familia subía a la vagoneta, Lucy preguntó dónde estaba Luna.

—Me dijo que llegaría a casa por su cuenta porque se quedó de ver con una compañera para un proyecto final en equipo. —Lori no había estado cómoda con la idea de que no viajaran todos juntos, pero tuvo que aceptar porque a final de cuentas, la escuela es la escuela. Gracias a la amante de la basura, Vanzilla pudo arrancar y la familia llegó a casa sin problemas. Una hora más tarde, Luna estaba entrando por la puerta principal con una expresión de agotamiento.

—Por fin estoy aquí… Lejos de esa tipa.

—Las chicas me contaron todo. —dijo Lynn que salía de la cocina con medio submarino en sus manos. —¿De verdad crees que esa chica nueva le puso el ojo a Lincoln?

—Así es. Como un halcón ve a un conejo, hermana. —La rockera fue a la cocina a servirse una cerveza de raíz. —Y lo peor es que es mi compañera para mi proyecto final de biología. No sé cómo aguantaré estos días.

La atleta terminó de zamparse su sub y le preguntó a su hermana mayor si había hecho algo raro.

—Ahora que lo dices, no me hizo muchas preguntas sobre Linc y se enfocó en comenzar a planear las cosas para el trabajo, pero insistió mucho en venir a casa para trabajar aquí.

—Eso no es tan raro, aunque dudo que sea buena idea hacer un trabajo final acá. Recuerda como le fue a Lincoln con su sistema solar.

Luna se rió un poco recordando esa ocasión. —No creo olvidarlo nunca. De hecho, le mencioné eso e insistí en que tendríamos mayor privacidad en su casa. Resulta que no tiene hermanos, así que podríamos avanzar en nuestro proyecto sin riesgo a que estalle o algo así.

—Pues espero que se te haga, Luna. Ahora si me disculpas, este submarino y yo tenemos una cita privada… y solo uno de nosotros vivirá para contarlo.

Mientras la rockera se dio a la tarea de recordar evitar el baño en cuanto supiera que Lynn lo usó, le echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Lyla y ella habían intercambiado números y la rubia había quedado en mandarle un mensaje para confirmar si sus padres le darían permiso de recibirla o si tendrían que trabajar en la casa Loud.

 _"Tengo que mantenerla tan lejos de Lincoln como pueda. No habrá preguntado por él, pero bien que trataba de buscar fotos cada vez que revisaba mi teléfono."_

El mensaje que Luna tanto esperaba llegó como a las diez y media, cuando ya se había lavado los dientes para ir a dormir. ¿Y qué decía?

"Lo siento, Luna. Mis papis de reemplazo no me dieron permiso de que vinieras. Trataré de convencerlos, pero mientras lo logro, ¿podremos vernos el sábado en tú casa para comenzar a trabajar?"

Omitiendo eso de "papis de reemplazo", ¿qué pensó Luna?

—… Rayos.

* * *

¿Acaso es año bisiesto? Porque neta no esperaba tener la actualización de Alas de ángel a tan solo un día de haber subido la de Dulce Pesadilla. Como ayuda cuando hay un día tranquilo en la oficina xDDDD

En esta ocasión opté por enfocarme más en los Loud y su vida cotidiana, la cual aún es más o menos normal a pesar de los dos muertitos que Lyla dejó. ¿O ya habrá subido a tres la cifra? Eso tendremos que averiguarlo en otra ocasión. Volviendo con los Loud y compañía, me agradó mucho poder escribir la parte de Lisa y Darcy. No tenía planeado algo así cuando armaba el argumento para este capítulo. Ni siquiera lo tenía planeado esta mañana lol Pero fue un detalle agradable que me ayuda a humanizar a Lisa y además, le dará una motivación extra para tratar de ayudar. El temor que Lori expresó desde el primer capítulo de que ella o Lincoln fueran demasiado curiosos para su propio bien esta más que justificado.

Y ahora, FUN FACT: Mientras escribía este capítulo, me enteré de que pronto pondrán a la venta un nuevo comic oficial de TLH. En el pequeño adelanto que dieron, revelaron el apellido de Sam, el cual es Sharp, además de que tiene un hermano de nombre Simon. Este regalo del canon me cayó de perlas. El apellido, es decir. Lo otro quizás lo ocupe, quizás no. Quien sabe xDD

Y ahora si, a sus reviews:

 **t10507** : Pues con la foto que Leni le mostró fue suficiente para "emocionarse" un poco. Malo para quien haya terminado siendo su "alivio de estrés xD Y Lyla conocerá a su muñequito de nieve muy pronto. ¿Qué tanto se podrá controlar?

 **ex-escudodeplata** : Intento esquivar tantos clichés como me sea posible. No podre evitarlos todos, pero al menos espero darles un muy buen uso. Sobre lo que Lyla hará ya que esté frente a Linc, bueno, habrá que esperar para ver eso. Y no temas que la cantidad de sangre sea inversamente proporcional a la calidad de la historia. Si algo nos enseñó el marqués de Sade es que se pueden combinar ambas cosas y el resultado es maravillosamente dantesco xDD

 **cartman6x61** : Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado ahora que las piezas comienzan a acomodarse xD

 **ElectrusMax01** : Yep. Linky es tan buen objetivo para muchas cosas. Locas asesinas, hermanas yandere, hermanas incestuosas, hermanas a secas... Por eso lo amamos lol Y tengo planes para al menos, una hermana. El número de hermanas podría cambiar xD

 **Guest (Que seguro es pirata xD)** : Ciertamente Lyla es peligrosa, y sobre todo, es impredecible. La chica apenas y tiene autocontrol, y eso solo porque no quiere regresar a algún sanatorio. ¿Qué tanto se podrá contener ya que vea en vivo a su pequeño trofeo?

 **Ntian** : Pues no hará falta que se corte con papel, aunque a decir verdad, Lyla aun no ve las cosas desde esa perspectiva. La desventajas de haber crecido rodeada de cadáveres, sangre y muertes horripilantes xD Hoy tuvimos un respiro... quien sabe si el siguiente capítulo también será relax xD

 **Guest** : Espero que continúes siguiendo la historia y que el capítulo haya sido de tú agrado xD

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Seguro que este capítulo de relax te habrá sentado de maravilla, man. Claro, está el hecho que Lyla irá a la casa Loud y conocerá a Linc, o saber como se rascó esa comenzón que le dio... Como que eso no es tan tranquilizante, Sorry :p ¿Qué deidad adoraban los padres de Lyla? Es una buena pregunta que quizás pueda tener respuesta. Lo bueno es que tenemos una experta en la materia. Y la rubia va a ir a jugar muy pronto y conocerá a su tormento de cabello blanco, o más bien el de cabello blanco conocerá a su tormento. ¿Quien sabe? Jejejeje.

 **Doce Espadas** : Yep. Parte del horror que busco provocar yace en el hecho de que Lyla puede ser cualquiera, alguien que va a la misma escuela o trabajo que uno sin que sepamos de su otra vida. Y en cuanto a que consecuencias tendrá el que esta loca entre a la vida de lo Loud, habrá que esperar para verlas.

 **the only 95** : Entonces este capítulo habrás podido leerlo de principio a fin xDD Parte de lo bueno de que hayamos tenido algo de paz, aunque en algún momento la sangre volverá. Mientras sigas disfrutando de la historia con todo y los toques macabros que tendrá, me daré por bien servido :D

 **J. Najera** : Es todo un placer que también sigas esta historia y que el inicio teñido de rojo haya sido de tú agrado. Esta vez el rojo estuvo un poco ausente, pero no sabremos que esperar ahora que Lyla visite la casa por lo del trabajo. Será como jugar a la ruleta rusa, creo xDDD

Y es todo por ahora, chicos. Espero poder actualizar esta historia pronto, aunque ahora toca que retome Fire Emblem Loud y Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna, particularmente la segunda que tiene mucho que no toco. Lucy merece su lugar bajo el reflector xD Les agradezco mucho el tiempo que dedicaron a esta lectura y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Hasta pronto.


	4. Un ángel en la casa Loud

Nada como una potente explosión a las siete y media de la mañana para decirle hola al sábado.

—Y allá van mis planes para dormir hasta tarde… —Lincoln tallaba sus ojos mientras se levantaba, cualquier plan para tratar de retomar su sueño hecho pedazos gracias a los gritos de Lola y Lori, que en el caso de la primera, incluían amenazas que una niña de seis años ni debería saber. Al salir de su habitación, el peliblanco vio que la puerta del baño había dejado de existir, al igual que la pared, por lo que ahora el baño tenía una magnífica vista al vecindario.

—Rayos.

Viendo que el tomar una ducha estaba descontado, el chico bajó a la cocina para servirse una saludable dosis de "Zombie Brans". Al llegar allí, vio que no fue el único con esa idea.

—Buenos días, Luna. ¿Lisa también te despertó?

—Buenos días, hermano, y no a eso último. Ando de pie desde hace un buen rato. —respondió la chica que estaba disfrutando de unos huevos con tocino que se había preparado.

—No sé si decir que eso fue buena suerte o no. ¿Algo te preocupa?

—Solo algunas cosas de la escuela. —Luna no mencionó que ese algo era Lyla, particularmente que este era el día en que ella vendría para seguir con su proyecto de Biología y que temía lo que podría hacer si lo veía. Por cierto, la chica debía averiguar…

—¿Y vas a salir al rato con Clyde y tus amigos, Linc?

—No esta vez. Clyde saldrá de la ciudad con sus papás por el fin de semana, y no tengo planes para ver a Rusty o a los otros. Mi día será leer comics y jugar videojuegos una y otra vez hasta que se me caigan los dedos.

—Genial. —La castaña apenas y pudo ocultar su decepción. De verdad esperaba que su hermanito estuviera tan lejos de casa como fuera posible para evitar que esa chica se le acercara. Tenía que admitir que estaba siendo paranoica, pero mas vale prevenir, dicen por allí.

—¿Y tú tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó el chico mientras vaciaba leche en un tazón.

—A las 12 espero a una compañera de la escuela para trabajar en un proyecto final. Solo espero que la casa no resulte demasiado caótica para sus gustos. —respondió la rockera, aunque mentía sobre lo último. A lo mejor el caos era suficiente para que se largara antes de que pasaran cinco minutos. —Así que trata de conservar tus pantalones esta vez, hermano.

—Lo tendré en mente, Luna.

Eso le dio algo de tranquilidad a la chica mientras desde la planta alta se escuchaban los gritos que sus padres le daban a Lisa por haber hecho una ventana no solicitada en el baño.

El desayuno estuvo tan "tranquilo" como era posible en una casa que estaría al menos un día sin baño. Sarcasmo aparte, sí se respiraba un poco de tranquilidad en la mesa, pues no había sucedido un nuevo asesinato mientras dormían. La policía seguía sin hallar pistas sobre los homicidios anteriores, pero una noche sin nuevas muertes debía ser algo bueno de todas formas.

—Chicos. —dijo Rita en cuanto todos terminaron su desayuno. —Una compañera de Luna vendrá más tarde para una tarea en equipo que están haciendo, así que por favor, por favor, pórtense bien y traten de no destruir la casa. ¿Entendieron?

—Si, mamá. —respondieron todos los chicos.

—Su madre y yo hablamos en serio. —agrego Lynn Sr. —Ya es bastante malo que no tengamos un baño disponible gracias a alguien…

—¡Ya les dije que no consideré que aun quedara gas metano residual del uso que Lynn le dio a la unidad de eliminación de desechos!

Mientras Lisa se defendía como podía, Luna se mentalizaba para lo que estaba por venir. Sus hermanas mayores se acercaron a ella al ver su carita de mortificación.

—Entonces, hoy es el día, Luna. —mencionó Lori mientras revisaba los mensajes que Bobby le había mandado anoche.

—Yep. Lyla viene hoy por nuestro proyecto y estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Sigo pensando en cómo vio a Linc.

—Necesitas relajarte un poco, Luna, y yo tengo la solución. —Luan le dio un buen abrazo a su hermana… y remató con un pastelazo.

—Listo. Ya endulcé tú mañana. ¿Entiendes?

—Mensaje recibido. —respondió la rockera mientras se quitaba merengue de la cara.

* * *

La mañana siguió su curso y cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo. Luna revisó sus apuntes para el trabajo. Y debía admitirlo, Lyla era bastante inteligente y responsable. Si no fuera por el interés que mostraba hacia Linc, sería la compañera perfecta.

Eventualmente, casi todos los miembros de la familia salieron, quedando en casa solo Luna y todos de Lynn para abajo, quien estaba en el patio practicando algunas katas. La rockera tenía todo su material listo y solo estaba a la espera de que su invitada indeseada llegara a casa. Mientras la hora fatídica llegaba, Luna se puso a escuchar algunos hits de Mick Swagger para matar el rato y ordenar sus ideas. La tentación de subirle por arriba del once era enorme, pero quería estar al tanto de cuando Lyla llegara, sobre todo para evitar que Lincoln fuera quien la recibiera. Al cabo de quien sabe cuánto, se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Luna bajó tan rápido como pudo, aunque su madre se le adelantó y abrió.

—Hola, Viv. Que gusto verte, y a ti también, Darcy.

En la entrada estaban la Sra. Homandollar y su hija, quien saludó con mucho entusiasmo y preguntó por Lisa.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero Lisa está castigada por haberse portado mal. —dijo Rita.

—Oooooh. — El corazoncito de la pequeña se rompió en miles de pedacitos. —Y ya habíamos quedado en pasar la mañana jugando.

Rita recordó entonces que Lisa le había pedido permiso anoche para que Darcy viniera, y si bien no podía levantarle a su hija el castigo así como así, tampoco era tan mala como para lastimar a la morenita por algo que no había sido su culpa.

—Entiendo, Rita. Supongo que es mejor que Darcy regrese otro día. —dijo la mamá de la niñita.

—Darcy puede quedarse, Viv. —agregó rápido la mamá Loud. —Ella no tiene que pasarla mal por los errores de mi hija. Solo recorreré el castigo de Lisa para cuando Darcy se vaya.

—¿Entonces si podré jugar con Lisa?

—Claro que sí, cariño. Solo déjame avisarle. —La rubia matriarca se contagió con la alegría de la pequeña Darcy, quien daba brinquitos de alegría. Fue cuando Rita notó que Luna estaba allí. —Luna, amor. ¿Podrías decirle a Lisa que su amiga Darcy está aquí y que baje, por favor?

—Seguro, mamá. —La castaña fue a buscar a su hermanita genio, quien estaba en el baño dándole indicaciones a un contratista. —Lisa, mamá te busca abajo. Tú amiguita Darcy está aquí.

—Por la ciencia, me había olvidado de eso. —Y mientras la cuatroañera bajaba tan rápido como pudo, Luna volvió a su habitación para revisar por enésima vez que todo estuviera listo para cuando Lyla llegara. Al menos la música de Mick la mantenía tranquila. Era hermoso… demasiado hermoso para ser cierto…

—¡LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La joven amante del rock dio un salto de la impresión gracias a Lola, quien estaba delante de ella con una expresión de impaciencia.

—No tenías que gritarme, Lola. Solo dime que quieres.

—Lo que quiero es que vengas en este momento a mi habitación. Estoy teniendo una fiesta de té y el Sr. Sprinkles está muy aburrido, así que necesito acompañamiento musical.

—Claro… Eso no va a pasar, hermanita. Espero a una compañera de la escuela para un trabajo.

Por un segundo, el rostro de la princesa de la casa lucía como si le fuera a estallar una vena, pero pronto apareció en su carita esa sonrisa que parecía decir "Soy un amor", pero en realidad decía "Es tú perdición".

—Bueeeeeeeeeno, si es así, entonces no hay problema. Solo ten mucho cuidado al hacer tú tarea, Luna. Ya sabes… En una casa con tantas mascotas, podría ocurrirle un… accidente.

La castaña observó a su hermanita con una mirada desafiante. —También deberías cuidar tus palabras, niña. Podrías terminar mordiendo más de lo que puedes masticar.

La pelea era inminente, aunque un toquido a la puerta principal interrumpió la acción. Nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Rita.

—Hola y buenos… días.

Luna y Lola bajaron al mismo tiempo para ver porque su mamá se escuchaba sorprendida, y cuando llegaron a la entrada, Lola quedó maravillada, mientras que Luna suspiró de resignación.

—Buenos días, Sra. Loud. Soy Lyla Wilson. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

—Igualmente, Lyla. ¿Eres la compañera de Luna?

—Sipi.

—Pasa por favor, querida. Siéntete como en tú casa. —Rita invitó a la rubia a pasar, mientras hacía un (mal) esfuerzo para no quedarse viendo el tatuaje de la chica.

—Volveré a las tres de la tarde por usted, Srita. Wilson. —dijo un sujeto de porte muy serio que ninguna de las Loud había visto hasta que habló.

—De acuerdo, Tommy. En caso de necesitarte antes, te llamaré.

—Entendido. Buenas tardes, señora. —Thomas se largó de la casa Loud bastante feliz de estar lejos de esa loca por un buen rato. Por fin podría relajarse haciendo… quien sabe. Tal vez iría a extorsionar a alguien o buscaría algún prostíbulo que estuviera abierto a mediodía.

—Y dime, ¿te gustaría algo de beber, Lyla? —mencionó Rita tratando (Y fallando.) de mirar a la chica al rostro.

—Solo agua natural, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Puedes sentarte en la sala por…

—Pero que hermoso tatuaje. —interrumpió Lola a su mamá mientras miraba sin disimulo alguno el pecho de su visitante.

—Lola, se más discreta. —La matriarca Loud hablaba entre dientes mientras planeaba como castigar a la princesa por indiscreta.

—¿Verdad que sí, pequeña? Es un regalo de mis papis de verdad.

—¿Papis de verdad? —preguntó Lola, quien no se daba cuenta de que su madre estaba poniéndose roja, quien sabe si de la vergüenza, por la ira, o por ambas.

—Así es. Fue un regalo que me dieron cuando cumplí nueve años. Ellos mismos me lo dibujaron.

—¿De verdad? —Esta vez fue Rita la que no pudo contenerse al oír eso.

—Yep. Es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tengo de ellos. Tristemente, ellos murieron poco después de que cumplí diez años.

—Dios, cariño… Cuanto lo siento. No sabía que…

—No se preocupe, Sra. Loud. —atajó la jovencita. —Aunque a veces me pongo triste al recordarlos, su perdida no es algo que todavía me duela. Cuando estaban conmigo, me enseñaron que la muerte es algo natural y que eventualmente a todos nos pasa. Además, mis papis de reemplazo son bastante buenos conmigo, y aunque me limitan en muchas cosas, me dejan hacer lo que me gusta y soy muy feliz con ellos.

—Me alegra que a pesar de lo que pasó, te encuentres bien. —Rita decidió dejar a las adolescentes solas para que comenzaran a trabajar, así que se retiró mientras le decía a Lola que hablarían más tarde respecto a la importancia de la discreción y a no hacer preguntas cuando no se debe.

—¿Comenzamos con nuestro trabajo, Luna?

—Claro, hermana. Vayamos al comedor. —La castaña condujo a su invitada no deseada a la mesa del comedor, mientras comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con ella.

" _Tal vez no anda interesada románticamente en Lincoln… ni sexualmente. Quizás solo lo ve como el hermanito que nunca tuvo y por eso se interesó tanto por él."_

Las chicas se pusieron a estudiar y a clasificar todo lo que ya tenían. No era fácil por la dificultad inherente a su tarea, así como por el escándalo natural de la casa. Lana había bajado un par de veces por comida para sus mascotas y ella, luego Lynn volvió de un entrenamiento y se preparó un sub de albóndigas bien grande.

—Si recuerdas que están reparando nuestro baño, Lynn.

—Claro que sí, Luna, pero primero: Tengo hambre, y segundo: Tenemos partido de softbol mañana y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

La joven atleta se fue a su habitación mientras Luna sentía que debería darle el pésame a Lucy por la noche que tendría que soportar.

—Tú familia es muy vivaz, Luna. Son tan alegres y felices. — mencionó Lyla tras terminar de subrayar un texto.

—Son totalmente radicales, hermana. A veces le suben al volumen muy por arriba del once, pero no lo querría de ninguna otra forma.

La rubia se sentía contagiada por la alegría que se respiraba en la casa a pesar del ruido que todos hacían. Estaba tan feliz que pensaba que al volver a casa, buscaría su bisturí más afilado y saldría a las afueras de la ciudad para masacrar alguna familia. Lisa y Darcy entraron a la cocina en ese momento.

—… y así fue como averigüé que usar mi máquina del tiempo provoca que el trasero quede en el rostro.

—Debió ser muy… interesante, Lisa. ¿Y si jugamos al té con tú hermana ma… Wuoooooo? ¡Que bonitoooooo!

La morenita se quedó viendo el tatuaje de Lyla, mientras la rubia observaba a Darcy con igual fascinación.

—¿Te gusta mi tatuaje, pequeña? —dijo la joven Wilson mientras se agachaba al nivel de la pequeña de kínder.

—Me gusta mucho. Son como alitas de ángel.

—Son alas de serafín, para ser precisos, Darcy. —Lisa siguió a su amiguita. —Por eso son seis.

—Eres de las pocas personas que saben de que son las alas de mi tatuaje. ¿Sabrás más de ellas?

—Negativo, amiga de mi hermana. —replicó la pequeña científica con su apatía regular. —Simplemente mencioné algo que debiera ser cultura general, pero lamentablemente es un tópico que escapa al común de las mentes, demostrando involuntariamente su estrechez.

Luna y Lyla quedaron confundidas.

—Hipótesis demostrada. Ahora, unidad fraterna, ¿nos podrías dar a Darcy y a mí unas galletas por favor?

—Claro. —La rockera les dio a las pequeñas lo que querían, con lo cual se fueron y dejaron a las adolescentes solas.

—Tú hermana es… inusual. —Tuvo que confesar Lyla, quien había quedado ligeramente incómoda con Lisa, pues le recordaba la frialdad de esos tipos de bata en el sanatorio.

—Vaya que si lo es. Mejor continuemos.

Las chicas tuvieron una hora y media más de paz para trabajar. En ese lapso, Lori y Leni regresaron del centro comercial. La modista se quedó platicando unos minutos con la otra rubia, mientras que Lori regresó a su habitación para probarse su ropa nueva. Luego llegó Luan, quien contó un chiste de ángeles que logró sacarle una risa a la chica Wilson. Fuera de eso, todo siguió como siempre.

—Rayos. No logro entender esta parte. ¿Y qué tal tú, hermana?

—Tampoco tengo idea de que podrá significar esto. —respondió la chica del tatuaje a su compañera de equipo. —Mejor dejemos eso para el lunes.

—De acuerdo, Lyla. Esto es tan frustrante.

—La frustración es parte innata de lo que hace la vida tan miserable.

Luna dio un salto en su asiento al escuchar a Lucy, quien había aparecido a sus espaldas. Lyla también se sobresaltó por la llegada inesperada de la gótica. Por instinto, tomó una de sus plumas y la sujetó como si fuera un cuchillo. Solo porque alcanzó a darse cuenta de que no había peligro real, es que no apuñaló a Lucy en el cuello.

—Lucy, por el amor a Mick, no hagas eso. Casi nos matas del susto.

—No era mi intención, Luna. Solo vine por… ¡Suspiro! Es el tatuaje más impresionante que haya visto.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña. Me lo dieron mis papis de verdad cuando cumplí nueve.

—Debieron ser unos conocedores de aquellos secretos que el común de los mortales ignora o prefiere olvidar. El detalle con el que fue plasmado ese arte no puede ser replicado por simples aficionados. —respondió Lucy, logrando interesar un poco a Luna. La gótica no dijo más y se fue a su cuarto, aunque cuando estaba por entrar, se detuvo un momento.

—Se que he visto esas alas antes, pero no recuerdo donde. Tendré que investigar en los anales de lo oculto… Que suerte.

Abajo, las chicas se aprestaban a retomar su trabajo, pero la visita sorpresa de Lucy logró aflojar un poco la vejiga de Luna.

—Dame unos minutos, hermana. Tengo que ir al baño. Espero que ya se pueda usar y no tenga que recurrir a la cubeta de Lana.

La rockera fue a la carrera al piso superior, dejando a Lyla sola… de forma que podría hacer lo que quisiera…

… como buscar a cierto precioso niño peliblanco. Podría hacer eso… pero no lo haría.

No se equivoquen. La demente de Lyla aún estaba fascinada por la idea de tener la cabecita de Lincoln entre sus manos y poder arrancarle muy, muy despacio la piel comenzando por los párpados y de allí ir pelando su cráneo poco a poco como si fuera una naranja. Y precisamente por eso es por lo que prefería seguir pensando en su tarea. Sabía que si le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos, terminaría engolosinándose.

" _Y con tanta gente en esta casa, ni me dejarían matar a ese precioso, precioso niño sin arrojarse todos contra mí."_

Lyra siguió revisando los resúmenes que Luna y ella habían hecho por si acaso era posible abreviarlos un poco más.

—Hola. Tú debes ser la compañera de Luna.

Lyla levantó la mirada de sus notas.

Y allí estaba… con una camiseta tipo polo anaranjada, un diente roto, además de mostrar una agradable sonrisa mientras sacaba un envase con pudín del refrigerador.

Sin mencionar ese hermoso, hermoso cabello blanco.

—Así es. Mi nombre es Lyla. Tú debes ser Lincoln. Leni me ha hablado mucho de ti. —La joven rubia estaba sonriendo como pocas veces en la vida, tal vez incluso desde que sus padres habían muerto.

—¿De verdad? Espero que no haya dicho algo muy… vergonzoso… sobre… mí.

Linc se había quedado sin palabras. De hecho, se sonrojó más que si lo hubieran visto en ropa interior, pues había notado el escote tan amplio de Lyra. Si, el tatuaje le parecía hermoso, pero eso quedaba eclipsado por toda la piel que dicho escote revelaba. Después de todo, las hormonas habían comenzado ya su despiadado asalto dentro del cuerpo del chico, y si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de chicas hermosas (Sus hermanas mayores, Cristina, Ronnie Anne, Tabby, Risas, Haiku, Polly, Paige, la chica nueva…), y que muchas de ellas fueran algo planas (Cosa que no diría delante de Lynn, Luan o Luna si apreciaba su vida.), no lo estaba a que alguna mostrara su pecho de una forma tan atrevida.

—Para nada. Solo ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti, como que eres su hermano favorito y lo mucho que te quiere.

—Vaya. Eso… me alegra mucho. —El chico pronto recuperó el control, aunque el karma parecía decidido en ir con todo en su contra, pues la jovencita se había puesto de pie e iba hacia él.

—Aunque se le olvidó mencionar que luces mejor en persona, sobre todo tú lindo, lindo cabello blanco. ¿Te lo pintas?

—N… no. Es completamente natural. —¿Era imaginación de Linc o de repente se sentía más calor?

—Me recuerdas a un muñequito de nieve o a una foquita bebé.

Yyyy Lincoln dejó de sentir calor y se quedó solo con la incomodidad. —Muchas gracias, creo.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien con un cabello como el tuyo, Lincoln. Debes llamar mucho la atención.

—De hecho, sí. A veces cuando voy a comprar cosas, me hacen descuento de la tercera edad… excepto con Flip. Una vez me cobró extra por "ser" de la tercera edad.

Lincoln siguió conversando con Lyla, pero ella no lo escuchaba realmente. Cuando le dijo que le recordaba a una foquita bebé, hablaba en serio. Una dulce y linda foquita adorable y super abrazable, y como a una, se le antojaba golpéalo con una macana una y otra vez, esperando el momento en que la piel se rompiera y comenzara a sangrar. Quizás entonces le daría un fuerte golpe en la coronilla para al fin derramar el líquido vital sobre su cabello y deleitarse viéndolo escurrir. La chica tuvo que obligarse a salir de la fantasía cuando sintió que sus manos se abrían y cerraban sin control.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lyla?

—Claro que si, Lincoln. Solo me distraje un poco recordando algo muy hermoso.

La chica se acercó nuevamente al jovencito y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, lo que de nuevo logró sonrojarlo.

—¿Sabes? Yo nací en Alemania. —decía la rubia mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de Lincoln. —En invierno, solía nevar mucho por donde vivía. La nieve siempre me ha gustado. Su textura, el como se siente entre tus manos, el como hace que cada paisaje luzca como salido de un cuento de hadas.

—¿De… de verdad?

—De verdad, y tú cabello me recuerda tanto la nieve de mi casa… Tan blanco y suave como una nube. Hasta me hace sentir que estoy volando.

El chico estaba comenzando a inquietarse de nuevo. Algo en el tono de Lyra lo hacía sentirse como un ratón frente a un gato muy hambriento. Lyla siguió acariciando el cabello de Lincoln, hasta llegar al cuero cabelludo.

Tenía que hacerlo… Necesitaba satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Y debajo de esa preciosa nieve, corre un rio que conduce vida a donde quiera que va.

Necesitaba ver como lucía.

—Una vida que estalla una vez que se acerca la primavera, de forma que la nieve y el agua se vuelven uno.

—Ouch.

Lincoln se alejó de Lyla mientras sentía algo húmedo en su coronilla. La chica estaba sorprendida por la reacción del niño, dándose cuenta de que cometió un grave error. Aun así, ese error había valido la pena, pues por una fracción de segundo, logró ver la sangre de Lincoln brotar y empapar un poco de su blanca cabellera.

Era justo como lo había imaginado.

Pero por hermoso que fuera, un error era un error y debía hacer lo posible por remediarlo.

—Dios mío, Lincoln. ¿Qué hice? Por favor, por favor, perdóname. No era mi intención lastimarte.

El peliblanco estaba nervioso, incluso un poco asustado, pero al ver el genuino arrepentimiento en el rostro de Lyla, no pudo seguir molesto con ella.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme, Lincoln.

—Está bien, Lyla. Solo fue un rasguño, pero necesitas tener más cuidado cuando hagas eso.

—De acuerdo. Tendré mucho cuidado. De verdad que Leni se quedó corta cuando dijo lo bueno que eres.

— que irme. —Y Linc regresó a su habitación, habiendo olvidado a que bajó en primer lugar y más aprisa de lo que habría sido normal. Luna lo vio subir y por un momento pensó que el chico quería regresar a sus comics lo más rápido posible.

—Perdona que regrese hasta ahora, hermana. Tuve que hacer fila para usar una cubeta, y créeme, es peor de lo que suena.

—No hay problema, Luna. —Lyra pensó que era momento de realizar un último control de daños a través de un poco de sinceridad. —Por cierto, conocí a tú hermano. Es mucho más lindo en persona que en las fotos.

La castaña sintió un ligero mareo. ¿La loca esa había visto a Lincoln? ¿Habría hablado con él? A lo mejor por eso…

—Pero creo que lo asusté cuando le dije lo lindo que era. Siento mucha pena por él, pero es que de verdad es tan lindo que no pude resistir decírselo. —confesó la rubia, esperando que una media verdad fuera suficiente para que su error no pasara a mayores.

—Entonces por eso subió tan rápido. Bueno, no te preocupes, hermana. Ya hablaré con él más tarde si hace falta.

—Muchas gracias, Luna. Solo espero que no esté enojado conmigo.

" _Y también espero que no vaya a contar lo del rasguño, pero es que tenía que hacerlo."_

Las chicas continuaron trabajando hasta que Thomas regresó por Lyla poco antes de las 3 de la tarde.

—Me divertí mucho el día de hoy, Luna, y bueno, también adelantamos mucho de nuestro trabajo. —dijo la rubia mientras la castaña y su madre la despedían.

—Definitivamente, hermana. Vamos a sacar la mejor de las notas en Biologia.

—Seguro que si. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Sra. Loud. Tiene una familia maravillosa.

—Ha sido un placer, querida. —respondió Rita amablemente. —Y serás bienvenida en nuestra casa cuantas veces quieras.

—Muchísimas gracias. Espero poder extenderle pronto esa cortesía a Luna. Seguiré insistiéndole a mis papis de reemplazo para que me den permiso.

Las chicas se despidieron y Lyla subió al auto, el cual partió con rumbo desconocido. La rubia comenzó a hablar sobre los Loud y el ambiente que se vivía en su casa. Thomas pensó por un segundo que Lyla casi parecía una chica normal, aunque muy infantil para su edad.

Una hermosa y tonta ilusión en verdad.

—Y Lincoln… En verdad es lindo, Tommy. Es tan precioso… y la forma en que su sangre se veía sobre su cabello, así hayan sido solo unas gotas… Espero no haberlo echado a perder. —concluyó Lyla con un puchero. —Por cierto, Tommy. ¿Qué tan fácil te sería averiguar todo sobre Lincoln Loud?

—Depende de que quiera saber, señorita.

—Bueeeeeno… —La rubia movía su dedito índice como si fuera un metrónomo. —Quiero saber donde estudia, quienes son sus amigos y a donde va todos los días. También me gustaría saber que le gusta y que no.

—Creo que podré tener todo eso en una semana. —respondió el adusto hombre mientras sonreía al imaginar el infierno que le esperaba al mocoso.

—Muchas gracias, Tommy. Eres una bendición. Ahora volvamos a casa. Quiero pensar en las formas en las que podría matar a mi linda foquita bebé.

—Entendido. —respondió Thomas mientras enfilaba de vuelta a la mansión, tranquilo de no tener que ocultar un nuevo cadáver. Aun recordaba lo que la loca le había hecho al infeliz que había asesinado tras salir de la preparatoria hace tres días. Vaya que andaba con ganas de matar esa vez... Para cuando terminó, el sujeto ni parecía haber sido una persona en alguna ocasión.

" _Pero si que se parecía a una máscara de Halloween."_

* * *

Esa noche, Lynn estaba lista para dormir luego de un día muy activo. Pensaba en que Luna lucía menos inquieta que en la mañana, quizás porque Lyra no había terminado siendo el depredador sexual que les había pintado. Cierto, Linc se mostró un poco incómodo cuando el nombre de la chica salió a colación durante la cena. Tal vez era por ese tremendo escote que lucía la chica. Aunque Lyla fuera la definición de una tabla de planchar, seguía mostrando más piel que la que su hermanito podría ver dentro o fuera de la casa. Era tan gracioso que…

—Si. ¿Por qué no visitar a mi dulce hermanito para molestarlo un poco antes de que se vaya a la camita con su conejito consentido?

Ni tarda ni perezosa, la atleta fue a la habitación de su hermanito y entró como si fuera la suya.

—Hola, Lincoln. ¿Ya estás listo para ir a dormir? —anuncio la treceañera con una voz muy dulce.

—Si. El día estuvo más agitado de lo que imaginé.

—Seguro que si, empezando por esa chica Lyla, ¿verdad? —El joven se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a su hermana.

—Ya me lo imagino, Linc. Allí estás, caminando por la casa como si nada, y de repente ves a una chica con un escote más grande que una portería sin portero. Claro, tiene un tatuaje genial, pero debajo de eso hay piel y más piel. Seguro que Linc Jr. se puso en firmes de inmediato.

—Claro que no.

Eso, pensó Lynn, sonó con mayor seguridad de la que esperaría según su experiencia. Le agradaba que su hermano mostrara carácter. Aun así, no le daría al chico la oportunidad de contraatacar.

—Ok, te creo, pero no me digas que no te dio curiosidad por ver si su escote dejaba ver… algo más.

—De… desde luego que no, Lynn.

La chica le hizo un candado a su hermanito y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza con su puño, solo para detenerse cuando Linc dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Lynn retiró su mano y vio sus nudillos.

Tenían un poco de sangre seca.

La chica de inmediato revisó la cabeza de su hermanito a pesar de sus quejas, y justo en su coronilla, encontró una costra. Por experiencia propia, Lynn dedujo que era reciente.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Lincoln?

—¿Co… como quién, Lynn? Si no he salido de casa en todo el día.

—Pero tampoco nos hemos peleado como otras veces.

El peliblanco quiso pensar en alguna excusa, algo para no decir la verdad. Es decir, Lyla lo hizo por accidente y estaba muy arrepentida, y Lincoln estaba seguro que si decía la verdad, sus hermanas se le echarían encima más rápido que a los sándwiches de su papá.

—Fue en la mañana. Me golpeé por accidente cuando desperté gracias a Lisa.

—Cierto. También caí de la cama gracias a esa explosión… Ughh… y mejor no pienso en el baño que el sub que me comí querrá salir, y no seremos las número uno si hago del número dos.

—Dios, que asco. Sal de aquí, Lynn.

La joven iba de salida, pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermano con una mirada traviesa.

—Me voy, pero primero, haré algo que tú mente llena de hormonas seguro agradecerá… —La joven arrojó a Lincoln a su cama, se acercó despacio a su rostro y mientras lo cobijaba, le susurró al oído.

—Horno danés.

Lynn se metió bajó la sábana también, se aseguró que la cabeza de Linc estuviera bien tapada y dejó salir una descarga de gas que apestaba a zorrillo muerto con tres días bajo el sol.

La atleta salió riendo de la habitación. Lincoln no recuperaría la consciencia hasta las tres de la mañana.

* * *

Las mañanas de los domingos suelen encontrar a muchas personas aun dormidas, y a otras tantas ya despiertas y listas para un nuevo día. Entre los que ya estaban activos desde las siete, estaban los Yates, que habían salido con sus características sonrisas patentadas a las afueras de Royal Woods para limpiar basura que algún campista hubiera dejado, quizás rescatar algún pobre animalito en desgracia, y también tener un día de campo. Bumper y Jancey habían aprendido la importancia del entretenimiento y la diversión y no iban a olvidarla para nada.

Mientras sus padres preparaban el lugar donde tendrían su día de campo, los chicos se habían separado para cubrir mejor terreno y detectar posibles situaciones donde se requiriese de su ayuda. Beatrix caminaba entre los árboles con sus ojos bien abiertos, y porque no decirlo, muy emocionada. Disfrutaba darse un descanso de la programación y que mejor lugar que en el centro del reino de la madre naturaleza.

—Ver tantos árboles es maravilloso… Me alegra tanto que nos hayamos mudado a Royal Woods. La gente es genial, los museos tienen exhibiciones grandiosas, y el aire fresco del bosque… —La chica respiró profundamente, y de inmediato comenzó a hacer arcadas tras terminar oliendo algo asqueroso.

—¡Rayos, que horror! Huele a basura podrida. ¿Quién habrá sido tan desconsiderado para contaminar este paraíso?

La chica aguantó el deseo de vomitar y siguió el repugnante rastro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, aguantó la respiración y dio unos cuantos pasos más.

" _En serio, que vinieron a tirar acá. Apesta demasiado."_

Por su parte, Bumper y Jancey habían terminado de preparar todo para su día de campo.

—Listo, cariño. Un pequeño campamento 100% amigable con el medio ambiente. —Bumper estaba bastante satisfecho.

—Pasaremos un día excelente con los chicos. —Jancey le dio un beso a su esposo. —Ahora vamos a buscar a los chicos y veamos si…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de pánico inadulterado que surgió de entre los árboles habría alarmado a quien fuera, pero la pareja se alarmó el doble y fue corriendo al lugar de origen, pues habían reconocido la voz de su hija mayor.

—Ya vamos, bebé. Ya vamos. —Bumper corría tan rápido como podía. Su esposa ya se le había adelantado un poco.

—Que mi niña, esté bien, que mi Beatrix esté bien. —repetía Jancey una y otra vez sin detenerse. Por su parte, los otros tres chicos también iban rumbo a donde habían escuchado el grito de su hermana. Conforme se acercaba, la familia comenzó a oler ese nauseabundo aroma, uno que los padres reconocían como el de carne descompuesta. Su hija quizás habría encontrado el cadáver de algún animal muerto y eso debió haberla asustado.

Jancey fue la primera en llegar y se encontró con su hija, quien estaba totalmente pálida en el suelo. También se encontró con lo ella halló.

Era un enorme montón de carne y vísceras ya ennegrecidas, y se notaba que los animales habían estado alimentándose allí. Si algún experto hubiera encontrado el cadáver, habría deducido que llevaba varios días allí por el grado de descomposición, y quizás habría notado que los huesos habían sido cortados con un objeto punzocortante, tal vez con una sierra o una segueta. Parecía el trabajo de un cazador que mató a algún animal por diversión y decidió dejar los restos a los carroñeros.

O eso creería de no ser por el rostro humano que estaba clavado en el suelo como si fuera una máscara.

* * *

Saludos, chicos. Y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Pues Lyla finalmente estuvo en la casa Loud, y se le hizo conocer a Linc. Hasta le puso un apodo cariñoso, aunque lo de cariñoso es estirar mucho las cosas, aunque no tanto como ella quiere estirarle la piel ya que lo despelleje xDDD La idea era ver que la chica puede ser capaz de tener un comportamiento mas o menos normal, lo que hace a fin de no terminar en un sanatorio de nuevo. También quise hacerla ligeramente más agradable al mostrarles que a pesar de todo, Lyla tiene un lado dulce y tierno que es totalmente sincero, pero debido a la forma en que se educó, eso resulta hasta ser más aterrador. Lyla es la chica que te mataría con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero que entiende perfectamente lo que hace, por lo que resulta aún más monstruosa en su aparente inocencia.

Como vieron, aparecieron otros personajes que rara vez suelen mencionarse, como los Yates, y si bien ellos, u otros que aparezcan, no tendrán un peso tan importante en la trama, si tendrán un papel que jugar en esta historia, pues no solo son los Loud los afectados, sino la comunidad entera la que vivirá días de terror. Las muertes aun no han terminado.

Ahora pasemos a sus reviews, los cuales agradezco mucho, chicos:

 **guest** : Pues Lyla se dio un pequeño gusto y las hermanas, ni por enteradas. Lynn en particular puede que termine dándose algunos topes en la pared si algo llegase a pasarle a su hermanito xDD

 **t10507** : Ya pudo conocerlo y gozó cada minuto de ello, incluso lo disfrutó de más, y pasará la noche pensando en formas interesantes de matar al chico. Malo para Linc a largo plazo, malo a corto plazo si termina saliendo a poner alguna de esas ideas en práctica con el primero que se le atraviese. Ya ves como terminó el que encontró Beatrix xDD

 **J. Nagera** : Es una pena que mi musa no siempre ande tan alerta como esa vez u.u Lo bueno es que revivió a tiempo para este capítulo xD La historia de Lyla terminó ablandando a Luna lo suficiente para que se le bajara algo lo paranoica, lo que es malo para Linc. Lyla es un tiburón que ya probó sangre, y tiene la suficiente paciencia para esperar el momento justo de capturar al rey blanco sin ponerse ella en jaque. Eso también es malo para Linc.

 **Doce Espadas** : Darle al clavo a los personajes para que no terminen OOC es un reto y uno que tomo con gusto. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tú agrado.

 **pirata** : Lyla es todo un caso... uno que no debería haber salido del sanatorio, pero allí está, usando métodos de belleza propios de nuestra bienamada señorita Bathory xD Espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **cartman6x61** : Nunca falta un roto para un descocido, y eso aplica para chicas tan inestables como estas xDD Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Ntian** : Pues las chicas reaccionaron como si hubieran tenido una visita normal xD Ayudó mucho a Lyla que Lincoln no le dijera la verdad a Lynn, pero bueno, el niño no la quiso meter en problemas y la chica es decente mintiendo, o mejor dicho, diciendo medias verdades. Ya tuvo su probada de Linc y querrá más, pero sabe que no debe ser impetuosa o se quedará sin nada. Lo malo es que su paciencia tiene un límite y cuando llegue a él, será un muy mal día para Linc.

 **the only 95** : Pues no tuvo que llevar a Linc a la cocina, man. El solito fue a la cueva del lobo. Y quien necesita cuchillo cuando tiene uñas afiladas xDDD No te preocupes mucho por ver algo del "trabajo" de Lyla. Beatrix se encargo de verlo. Y retomaremos eso también más adelante. También toca explorar el efecto que los asesinatos tienen en aquellos que se topan con el trabajo de la loca por accidente.

Y me despido por ahora, mis amigos. Espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo y les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan xD


	5. Mosaico de emociones

De todas las razones por las que Rita y Lynn podrían ir a visitar a los Yates, nunca imaginaron que sería por algo tan horripilante como lo que les sucedió por la mañana.

La familia Loud estaba pasando esa mañana de domingo como cualquier otra, al menos hasta que la programación habitual fue interrumpida por un reporte de noticias anunciando que un nuevo cuerpo había aparecido en los bosques a las afueras de la ciudad. Por puro pánico, los padres Loud les prohibieron a sus hijos salir de casa por el resto del día. Por si eso no bastara, Bumper Sr. les llamó para ver si les podían pasar el número de la Dra. López y les tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarles porqué lo necesitaban.

—Pobre Beatrix. No puedo ni imaginar lo mal que debe estar. —mencionó Lynn Sr. mientras se acercaban a la casa de sus vecinos. —Ni quiero pensar que haríamos si hubiera sido uno de los nuestros los que encontró eso.

—Ni lo menciones, amor. Me hace imaginar cosas… Que hubiera sido Lola la que hallara el cadáver.

A los pocos segundos de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a Jancey como nunca la imaginaron; con su eterna sonrisa transformada en un gesto de profundo dolor.

—Lynn, Rita, que gusto me da verlos. Pasen, por favor. Bumper está en la cocina.

—Gracias, Jancey. —respondió la matriarca Loud. Aunque la casa de los Yates lucía tan elegante como siempre, era imposible no notar la tensión en el aire. Era como si todo el humo de una chimenea industrial hubiera terminado allí.

—Muchas gracias por venir. —dijo Bumper mientras entraba a la sala. —Si tan solo hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias... —Y él mismo también era la viva imagen de la miseria, haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar por su hija mayor.

—¿Cómo sigue Beatrix? —preguntó Rita con incomodidad.

—Sigue en su cuarto. No ha querido comer nada y nuestro médico dice que su presión está muy alta. Le dio algunos medicamentos para controlarla y vendrá más tarde para tomársela nuevamente. Teme que pueda desarrollar hipertensión cuando sea mayor debido a esto.

En la planta alta, los hermanos menores de Beatrix aún trataban de comprender lo que había sucedido. Belle, Bumper Jr. y Beau jamás vieron los restos humanos, pero con ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana mayor fue suficiente para sentir parte del horror que vivió. Sin embargo, lo que más les dolía era saber que no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella, que desde que regresó a su hogar, se encerró en su habitación y se metió bajo sus sábanas en un vano intento de olvidar lo que vio.

¿Pero cómo poder olvidar eso? ¿Toda esa sangre y vísceras que más bien parecían melaza? Y el rostro… clavado al suelo cual dantesca máscara salida del infierno…

Los llantos de la joven Yates hicieron eco en toda la casa. Jancey subió corriendo a consolar a su hija, dejando a su esposo con los Loud, quienes solo podían sentir pena por sus vecinos.

—La peor parte fue ir con la policía. —dijo Bumper Sr. —Les suplicamos que nos dejaran volver a casa de inmediato, que nuestra hija podría regresar después a declarar, pero el detective nos dijo que era sumamente importante que Beatrix mencionara con tanto detalle como fuera posible lo que vio por la importancia del caso, que eso les sería muy útil para obtener pistas que les permitan atrapar a ese demente. Mi pequeña tuvo que revivir lo que vio, le preguntaron tantos detalles… Y luego la prensa. No sé cómo se enteraron, pero al salir de la comisaría, varios reporteros le tomaron fotos a nuestra bebita, querían entrevistarla… Tengo tanto miedo por ella. No sé si aún con el apoyo de la Dra. López podrá regresar a la normalidad, o por lo menos, recuperarse del daño.

—Hay que tener fe en que lo logrará, Bumper. —dijo Lynn. —Nuestros hijos pueden ser más fuertes de lo que creemos, y con ayuda, es posible que Beatrix pueda recuperarse. Además, tiene a una gran familia respaldándola y esa será tan buena medicina como cualquier terapia.

—Pensaba que la tuya era la gran familia, Lynn. —Y los adultos lograron reír con la broma de Bumper Sr. A pesar de que eso no le quitaba a nadie el enorme peso que tenían encima, al menos lo hizo un poco más llevadero.

De camino a casa, la pareja Loud pensaba una vez más en lo mal que las cosas se estaban tornando. Rita era bastante vocal con sus preocupaciones.

—La Royal Woods en que crecimos siempre fue segura. Claro, hay algunos robos, vendedores de drogas y cosas así. No hay ciudad que no los tenga, pero jamás había pasado algo que me hiciera sentir miedo cada vez que Lana sale a jugar.

—Es como si la maldita policía hubiera decidido ponerse a haraganear. —Lynn también se estaba exaltando y se imaginaba a los agentes ocupados en ver quién podía comer más donas.

Si, los Loud estaban bastante molestos por la aparente inacción de la policía y, a decir verdad, no eran los únicos.

* * *

Cuando Johnatan Blackmore logró ocupar el puesto de comisionado de policía de Royal Woods, supo que le había pegado al premio mayor. La ciudad era tranquila a pesar de que tenía muchos de los problemas de ciudades más grandes. Robos, venta de narcóticos al menudeo, una que otra muerte violenta… Ya saben, lo típico, pero a una escala tan pequeña como Royal Woods lo era en comparación con Detroit. Y claro, donde hay crímenes, hay buenas oportunidades para obtener ingresos "fuera del presupuesto". La clave era lograr un equilibrio entre hacer cumplir la ley y voltear al otro lado. El resultado de su esfuerzo era que los habitantes tenían la percepción de que todo estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo, ciertos delincuentes podían salirse con la suya a cambio de una módica cuota. Todos ganaban.

Ayudaba mucho que en Royal Woods no hubiera delincuencia organizada ni criminales violentos. Si había un homicidio cada tres meses, era demasiado, y usualmente esos casos los perseguían con todo el rigor de la ley. La excepción era si se trataba de ajustes de cuentas entre pandillas y solo si eran muy discretos. No era como si de repente, la mafia rusa llegara un día y tomara el control de la mayor parte de los negocios legítimos y no tan legítimos…

Si, Johnatan había convertido Royal Woods en un paraíso para un burócrata corrupto como él. Y quien sabe, tal vez a futuro hasta podría pensar en ser alcalde.

Todo cambió con la llegada de los Wilson.

En papel era algo simple. Cubrir los caprichos de una niña rica. Eso era fácil, incluso si el capricho resultó ser matar a un vagabundo y hacer un moño con su intestino delgado. Después de todo, a nadie le importan en realidad los vagabundos.

¿Cubrir el asesinato de un joven al que descubrieron con las vísceras al lado del cuerpo y sin ojos? No sería la primera vez que asignaba un caso a sus "hombres de confianza", quienes se especializaban en hacer que casos que podían resolverse en una semana se resolvieran en un semestre.

¿Cubrir un asesinato en el que de alguna manera convirtieron a un ser humano en una masa sanguinolenta irreconocible? Habría sido pan comido de no ser porque ya era el tercer asesinato en menos de dos semanas, no se podía negar la saña con la que se cometió el crimen, y que una adolescente encontró el cuerpo, o mejor dicho, la masa que alguna vez fue un cuerpo.

Y gracias a eso, ahora tenía que soportar al alcalde gritándole por teléfono.

— _¡ERES UN MALDITO PENDEJO, JOHNATAN! ¡GRACIAS A TÚ ESTUPIDEZ, MI CARRERA PODRÍA IRSE AL PUTO CARAJO! ¡TENGO A LA MALDITA PRENSA PISÁNDOME EL ESCROTO POR ESTO!_

—Pero Mike, mis detectives…

— _¡MIKE, MIS BOLAS! SOY SEÑOR ALCALDE PARA TI, IDIOTA. Y VOY A SEGUIR SIENDOLO HASTA QUE PUEDAS RESOLVER ESTOS MALDITOS HOMICIDIOS. ¡MÁS TE VALE DETENER ESTA CHINGADERA SI QUIERES SEGUIR EN TÚ CARGO!_

—Si, señor alcalde.

— _Habrá elecciones federales en nueve meses y nuestro Representante en la Cámara se va a retirar. Quiero asegurarme de ser el que juegue por el puesto, y eso no va a pasar si llega a aparecer un nuevo muertito, así que, mi estimado e imbécil Johnatan, o logras darme un buen resultado, un maldito avance que valga la pena, o TE JURO QUE TÚ PUTA CARRERA POLÍTICA ESTARÁ MÁS ENTERRADA QUE LA JODIDA ESTACA QUE DESEARÁS QUE TE META POR EL CULO. ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO!?_

—Si, señor alcalde.

— _Más te vale, tarado._ —Y el alcalde colgó.

Johnatan sacó de su gaveta una botella de Johnny Walker Etiqueta Azul y se tragó la cuarta parte de dos golpes. Acto seguido, le marcó al contacto que tenía con los Wilson para decirle algunas cuantas palabras antes de que el alcohol hiciera efecto.

— _John, amigo mío. A decir verdad, esperaba tú llamada._

—Entonces no vas a intentar zafarte de la idiotez que hizo esa mocosa, Stuart.

— _No es como que pudiera._ —respondió Thomas, que realmente estaba esperando esta llamada desde que la bomba mediática estalló. — _De hecho, llevé el cuerpo al bosque precisamente para evitar que lo encontraran. ¿Cómo diablos iba a imaginar que una taradita la encontraría?_

—Si, si. Ya sé, pero taradita o no, terminó descubriendo esa mierda, y sus fotos llorando al salir de la estación causaron un buen de indignación entre esa punta de borregos. ¿Puedes imaginar la mierda que estoy aguantando ahora? Estuve escuchando al alcalde decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir por más de media hora. ¿Tienes una PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO?

— _Si, la tengo._

En realidad, Thomas no la tenía. A pesar de lo que hubiera deseado, los Wilson le dieron mayor importancia a la noticia que la que le darían a que su cena se hubiera quemado. Después de todo, Lyla había aceptado ir a una fiesta en el club Theterby y todo salió a pedir de boca. ¿Qué importaba un cadáver más en comparación a un nuevo ascenso en el estrato social?

Pero Thomas no era tan corto de vista como ellos. Necesitaba mantener al imbécil del comisionado de su lado, y a diferencia de los Wilson, sabía que se necesitaría más que unos miles de dólares para eso. Afortunadamente, tenía un plan.

— _Y ya que comenzaste a hablar de "putas ideas", he estado pensando en una que podría salvar nuestros pellejos._

Johnatan agradeció que el whisky aun no hiciera efecto y hasta sonrió por un momento.

—Bueno, entonces compártela. Solo espero que la gran idea no sea ir a buscar putas.

— _Tal vez luego, cuando hayamos resuelto este desastre. Además, no es una idea tan rebuscada. Solo se trata de conseguir un chivo expiatorio. Alguien a quien puedas culpar de esto. Quizás más de uno._

—¿Y por qué carajos querría mas de un chivo, chico listo?

— _Porque la gran idea no es que agarres a algún imbécil cualquiera y lo encierres diciendo "He aquí a su asesino, reporteros malaleche." La idea es tener algunos sospechosos para que tus chicos los investiguen, y si la loca vuelve a matar, y créeme, lo hará, puedas detener a uno y aplicarle el viejo truco de sembrarle evidencia._

—Y como ya estaba bajo investigación, no sería tan descabellado. —Blackmore debía admitirlo. La idea no era tan mala. El hijo de perra del alcalde le había pedido resultados, los que fueran, y eso era un resultado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el whisky ya estaba nublando su mente, pudo notar una falla en el plan.

—Pero a la larga, eso no nos serviría para una chingada si la mocosa se jode a alguien más. Ya me imagino ante los reporteros: "El asesino ya está confeso y no hay jurado que no lo declare culpable. Solo ignoren ese otro cuerpo que apareció esta mañana. Seguro es su imaginación."

— _Allí entra tu segundo sospechoso._ —replicó Thomas mientras trataba de evitar soltar un insulto. — _Solo dices que es un imitador, o que eran un equipo, o alguna pendejada así mientras vas preparando más evidencia para sembrar. El punto es que tienes como cubrirte el trasero y salir tan bien parado de esto como sea posible. Solo asegúrate de que tú gente haga su trabajo como se debe y podrás olvidarte de insultos y noches sin sueño._

El comisionado comenzaba a hartarse de la charla, aunque era porque el alcohol ya había comenzado a tener efecto y antes de que eso pasara, debía avisarle a sus hombres de "confianza" para que comenzaran a buscar al chivito que salvaría su carrera. Puede que Thomas no fuera de su agrado, pero sus ideas tenían mérito y valía la pena tratar de ponerlas en práctica.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Me encargaré de eso a la brevedad. Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que irme. Supongo que los reporteros querrán su turno para insultarme de frente y tengo que pensar qué coño decirles. Seguimos hablando luego, y no olvides depositar la "cooperación" de tus jefes en donde siempre.

— _Vale. Nos vemos luego, John._

Tras colgar, Johnatan se dio un momento para ordenar sus ideas y enviarle un correo electrónico a sus muchachitos para que se pusieran a trabajar. Luego, le indicó a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada que no fuera urgente y finalmente, tomó una siesta para que el alcohol escapara de su sistema. Necesitaba estar al cien para la conferencia de prensa que programaría para más tarde.

—Quieren resultados… Pues eso les daré… Ya verán…

* * *

El amanecer del lunes encontró a Royal Woods bastante tenso. Nadie había olvidado el hallazgo realizado por Beatrix, que aún seguía en primera plana. A eso se le agregó lo dicho por el comisionado de policía Johnatan Blackmore, quien había dado una conferencia de prensa el domingo por la tarde. En ella le aseguró al público que el departamento de policía se estaba tomando muy en serio la situación y que tenían una línea de investigación que no habían hecho pública a fin de no alertar al posible asesino serial.

—" _Por ahora, podemos definir que el sospechoso puede ser un varón, probablemente mayor de 30 años. Nuestros especialistas tratan de definir si posee conocimientos de anatomía y su perfil psicológico, con lo cual ya llevan un 60% de avance. Esperamos dentro de poco tener la información que necesitamos para ubicar al responsable y hacer que responda ante la ley por los actos tan monstruosos que ha cometido."_

Rita había visto la conferencia junto a su esposo y algunas de sus hijas mayores y esperaba que no fueran solo palabras. Les molestaba que se hubieran tardado en dar una respuesta oficial que no fue suficiente para darles tranquilidad.

Por su parte, Lisa también la había visto por su cuenta, sintiéndose desilusionada del comisionado. No era especialista en psicología, pero años, por pocos que fueran, tratando con competidores envidiosos, falsos halagos y sus hermanos, le permitían saber cuando alguien mentía con bastante precisión.

—Y el comisionado miente. —murmuró la niña mientras salía de su cuarto para tomar su lugar en la fila del recién reparado baño. —No se exactamente sobre qué, pero sé que miente.

—¿Ansiosa por cepillarte los dientes, hermanita? Porque la pasta dental nueva tiene esencia _mientolada_. Jajajajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Toda la fila gruño con el chiste de Luan, quien estaba delante de la genio preescolar. Lisa pensó en externar sus pensamientos, pero ya había bastante intranquilidad en casa como para que agregara algo más. Ya pensaría sobre qué hacer o a quien dirigirse una vez que estuviera en la escuela. Si había logrado crear la base para el viaje en el tiempo, seguro podría proteger a su familia y a su mejor amiga.

* * *

La conferencia de prensa del comisionado no solo fue tema de conversación para los señores Loud, sino también en la preparatoria. Lori y sus amigas charlaron sobre eso desde antes de la primera clase. Igual con Luan y Leni, aunque ella no comprendía del todo algunas cosas. Luna y sus amistades no fueron la excepción, y la rockera esperaba que cambiaran de tema. Cuando el nuevo tema fue el rumor de que el baile podría ser cancelado si la situación no cambiaba, ella casi deseó volver a hablar del comisionado.

—Es que no es justo, Sam. Hemos esperado este baile por semanas. Es una gran oportunidad para darnos a conocer ante todos. Hasta podría ser el primer paso para ir a las grandes ligas.

—Tú optimismo está en otro nivel, Luna lunera, pero en serio, que mala onda sería que se cancelara todo.

Si por el asesino suelto terminaban por cancelar el baile, las chicas iban a estar de lo más dolidas por perder tan buena oportunidad, y en el caso de la castaña, sería el doble de doloroso, pues había decidido declarársele a Sam esa noche pasara lo que pasara. No creía tener el valor para hacerlo antes o después.

Las chicas fueron a sus lugares tan pronto entraron al laboratorio, y habrían seguido platicando de no ser porque Lyla se les acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Luna. Buenos días, Sam. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche. —Ella si que lo había hecho. Estuvo imaginando varias formas de matar a Lincoln, particularmente algunas que le permitieran mantenerlo vivo por 48 horas al menos.

—Pues no tanto en mi caso. —confesó Luna. —No con lo que pasó con Beatrix.

—¿Beatrix? ¿La conozco? Su nombre no me suena, la verdad.

—Seguro es porque no está en nuestro grado. —comentó Sam. —Es vecina de Luna y su familia, y la está pasando muy mal. Fue ella quien encontró el cuerpo de ayer.

Los ojos de la chica Wilson brillaron brevemente de la emoción. ¿Por una vez podría saber qué sintió la persona que encontró a una de sus víctimas? Sabía que la mayoría de la gente veía mal lo que hacía, pero sinceramente esperaba que hubiera una persona, una linda personita que encontrara sus asesinatos tan maravillosos como ella.

—Mis papás dicen que pudieron escucharla llorar cuando fueron de visita a su casa. Debe estar traumatizada.

—Y como no. —agregó la rubia del mechón azul celeste. —Según las noticias, el cadáver estaba irreconocible. ¿Qué clase de demente podría hacer algo así? Espero que pronto atrapen a esa basura y la encierren de por vida.

Ese comentario le dolió a Lyla, aunque se cuidó de no mostrarlo. No fue por quien lo dijo, aunque Sam le agradaba. Tampoco por cómo lo dijo, sino porque no podía entender porque la gente veía tan malo el que matara gente como deseara. ¿Cuál era el problema? Todo el mundo muere algún día. Esa era una de las cosas que sus papis de verdad le enseñaron desde muy pequeña y, como todo lo que ellos le inculcaron, lo aceptó como una verdad absoluta. Hasta ella estaba consciente de que moriría algún día, y cuando fuera su hora, recibiría a la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

Considerando que cada ser vivo muere, ¿qué tenía de malo que ella los matara? Y si podía satisfacer sus propios deseos en el proceso, mejor aún. Así sus muertes no eran en vano.

" _Son ellos los que están equivocados y mis papis de verdad los que tenían la razón, pero no me queda de otra más que seguir fingiendo. De verdad no quiero volver a ese lugar feo y aburrido."_

Lyla tendría que hacer lo mismo que con los hombres de bata de ese lugar feo; seguirles la corriente a ellas y decirles que tenían la razón. Igual con el resto de las personas que trataba fuera de la casa de sus papis de reemplazo para que no la encerraran de nuevo.

Si lo hacían, no podría levantar los parpados del precioso Lincoln, arrancándole la piel y seguirse de largo hasta que levantara todo el cuero cabelludo del cráneo. Entonces le sacaría sus ojitos, los empaparía con su sangre y pintaría ese precioso cabello blanco con ellos. Luego, le abriría la pancita con su bisturí para…

—¿Te encuentras bien, hermana? Te ves muy roja de repente.

Lyla despertó de su sádica fantasía al oír a Luna. También se dio cuenta que había comenzado a abrir y cerrar sus manos involuntariamente.

—Si, claro que sí. Luna. Solo me quedé pensando en algo que espero hacer dentro de poco y que me hará muy, muy feliz.

Una vez que llegó el profesor, la clase inició y todos mostraron los avances que habían hecho para su proyecto final. Al salir, Lyla se despidió animadamente, no sin antes decirle a Luna que saludara a Lincoln de su parte. La vibrante sonrisa de la rubia con el tatuaje revivió los temores que la rockera tenía.

—Tienes esa cara otra vez, Luna. —Sam llegó por detrás y fue rápida en poner un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga. —Esa cara que dice "Lyla se comerá a mi hermanito y no dejará ni los huesos."

La risa de Sam casi logra derretir a Luna, que de por sí tenía un sonrojo de proporciones bíblicas que agradecía que ella no pudiera ver.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, hermana. Ya tenemos bastante con lo de un loco suelto como para que te andes preocupando de más.

—Eso quisiera, Sam. Lyla se portó super bien el sábado y hasta avergonzó un poco a Lincoln, según lo que él me dijo, pero esa expresión de hace rato… Me imaginé que era por Linc por quien se puso así.

La sonrisa de la chica del mechón azul cambió a una expresión de tristeza. Como le gustaría confortar a Luna de una manera diferente, más cercana. Había una razón por la que Sam también esperaba con ansias el baile de graduación. Al terminar con la última canción, le confesaría a Luna que sabía que era ella quien escribía esas cartas de amor anónimas, y que correspondía por completo a lo que escribía en ellas, pero al estar tan cerca de Luna, y al sentirla tan angustiada, decidió que la espera podía irse al diablo.

" _Si con eso logro levantar los ánimos de mi Luna…"_

Sam puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Luna, dispuesta a que quedaran frente a frente y confesarle todo… Lástima que el timbre sonó justo en ese instante.

—Cielos, si llego tarde a Historia de nuevo, Wilkins me convertirá en reliquia. Gracias por tratar de animarme, Sam. Te veo luego, hermana.

—Si. Te veo luego. — Y Luna se echó a correr a su siguiente clase, dejando a una triste Sam que dejó que una sonrisa sin alegría se dibujara en su rostro.

—Tal vez no era el momento, después de todo. —La chica suspiró mientras partía a su siguiente clase, imaginando que Luna lograba superar su timidez y se armaba de valor para confesar sus sentimientos.

Ya si eso no pasaba, entonces sería ella quien le daría a Luna la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Nada relevante pasó en los siguientes dos días. El comisionado Blackmore había dado a conocer que ya habían reducido su búsqueda a dos sospechosos y esperaban poder lograr capturar al asesino para el fin de semana. Eso logró apaciguar a la población y al alcalde, pero no había logrado que la sensación de tranquilidad regresara a Royal Woods. Eso no sucedería hasta que el asesino estuviera tras las rejas.

Quién sabe qué pensarían al saber que dicho asesino era una colegiala y que andaba de cacería.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Thomas conducía por las calles de Royal Woods acompañado de un ayudante. Ambos estaban paseando a Lyla, quien había comenzado a sentir ansias por matar desde que salió de clases. Para mantener a la loca bajo control o algo así en estos últimos días, él había comprado un par de perros y un gatito. Cumplieron bien su trabajo de distractores, pero, así como los parches de nicotina resultan un paliativo insuficiente para un adicto a la nicotina, los animales no aliviaban por completo las ansias asesinas de Lyla. Ella había dejado en claro que no resistiría un día más sin matar a otra persona, y como los Wilson no querían que se repitiera lo de Alemania, le ordenaron a Thomas llevar a Lyla a recorrer la ciudad para que le diera rienda suelta a sus instintos. Y desde que dejaron la mansión, la chica no había dejado de decir todo lo que quería hacerle al niño peliblanco que la estaba obsesionando. Mientras el ex convicto lograba mantener su asco bajo control, el otro sujeto apenas y podía resistir las ganas de vomitar.

—… y por último me mantendré acariciando su corazón hasta que deje de latir. Entonces se lo sacaré, lo abriré y lo pasaré sobre mi pecho como si fuera un pañuelo. ¿Verdad que eso será bellísimo, Tommy?

—… Definitivamente, Srita.

—Si que me comprendes, Tommy. Por cierto, ¿qué tanto has averiguado sobre mi foquita bebé?

Sintiendo pena nuevamente por ese niño, el guardián le dio un breve resumen de lo que había descubierto con ayuda de sus contactos. El chico tenía once años, el hijo de en medio de su familia, con cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores (Se ve que a sus padres nunca les gustaron los globos en sus fiestas.), estudiaba en la primaria central de Royal Woods y era un estudiante promedio. Su mejor se llamaba Clyde McBride y se conocían desde hace años. Además, también tenía otros amigos, de los cuales resaltaban tres chicos de nombre Rusty, Liam y Zach, y una chica llamada Jordan. Hace poco también se había integrado a su círculo más cercano una chica llamada Stella, que también era recién llegada a Royal Woods.

—¿Y ya sabes algo de sus horarios o de lo que suele hacer?

—El chico no tiene un horario definido. A veces se queda en su escuela hasta tarde, otras veces la pasa con sus amigos o su familia, y en ocasiones va a la tienda de comics del centro comercial. Fuera de su horario escolar, no tiene un itinerario fijo.

La rubia del tatuaje hizo un pucherito. Si el chico era tan impredecible, entonces resultaría muy difícil atraparlo y ella se estaba cansando de esperar. Sabía que debía ser paciente, pero es que en serio, en serio quería ver su sangre escurrir sobre su cabello blanco. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a los inviernos germanos, recordando las veces que sus papis de verdad desollaban algunas de sus víctimas. Los pequeños riachuelos que la sangre caliente formaban entre la fría nieve le resultaban hermosos por las caprichosas formas que tomaban. Como ansiaba ver si eso también sucedería al abrirle la cabeza a Lincoln. Destriparlo y jugar con sus ojos le era importante, si, pero no como el bañar su cabellera nevadita con su sangre. Eso era lo que de verdad deseaba.

—Tommy, por favor, busca a alguien. Busca a alguien para poderlo matar. Necesito abrirle la pancita a alguien, sacarle el hígado y exprimirlo como esponja hasta que estalle.

Stuart observó por el retrovisor y notó que las manos de Lyla se abrían y cerraban muy rápidamente. Un sudor frío recorrió su columna. La última vez que la había visto así fue justo antes de que encontraran al último tipo al que mató.

" _Necesito encontrar a un idiota YA. Esta desgraciada podría matarme aquí y ahora."_

Porque sabía que a Lyla le importaría muy poco que estuvieran a 60 kms por hora con tal de poder satisfacer sus ansias asesinas. Su copiloto debía haberlo notado también, pues si Thomas lo hubiera visto, habría notado la mancha entre sus piernas.

Un nuevo vistazo al retrovisor… Los ojos de Lyla estaban totalmente abiertos, moviéndose descontroladamente como si buscara algo con desesperación. Thomas estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la concentración mientras conducía. No se había sentido tan aterrado ni cuando le dijo a la hija de un consigliere de la mafia de Detroit que solo la había usado para pasar la noche.

Un tercer vistazo al retrovisor… La mano de Lyla se movía lentamente en esta ocasión… al bolsillo de su vestido donde llevaba su bisturí.

" _Maldita loca. Al menos nos iremos juntos al infierno."_

—¡Detente, Tommy!

Thomas se detuvo de golpe mientras el caucho de los neumáticos se quemaba contra el asfalto.

—Mira eso.

Él volteo para ver que llamó la atención de la loca, curioso de saber a que le debía seguir con vida. No supo si tenía que agradecer a los cielos por su buena fortuna o si debía sentir pena por los pobres infelices que terminarían pidiendo a gritos morir para el día de mañana.

En una casa cercana, una pareja estaba despidiéndose de su hija mientras subían a su propio auto.

—Solo vamos por unas cosas a Hazeltucky y regresamos, cariño. —le dijo el papá a su hija, una jovencita rubia de, quizás, once años. —Cierra bien la puerta y no salgas hasta que volvamos.

—Está bien, papá. Les tendré lista la cena para cuando regresen. —respondió la niña.

—¿Te gustaría que te trajéramos algo de allá? —le preguntó su madre con dulzura.

—Quizás… no se… ¿Unos subs con mucho picante?

El papá se rió tras oír a su hija. —¿Y cómo podrías comértelos si cenaremos cuando volvamos?

—Ya me las ingeniaré, papá. Tú me conoces.

La pareja arrancó su vehículo y emprendieron su camino a la salida que llevaba a Hazeltucky, ignorantes de que alguien se había interesado en ellos.

—Síguelos, Tommy. Los quiero. Quiero verlos más de cerca, clavarles agujas al rojo, quiero practicar con ellos todo lo que le haré a Lincoln… Nunca pensé que hubiera más gente así…

Thomas hizo lo que Lyla le pidió. No estaba seguro todavía si ese encuentro había sido una coincidencia, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que esos pobres bastardos sufrirían mucho antes de morir.

Si, esos pobres bastardos peliblancos.

* * *

Nop, no es una ilusión óptica, mis estimados lectores. Ya regresé con este nuevo capítulo que traigo después de un buen rato. Como vieron, la gente de Royal Woods ya no se siente realmente segura. No solo es que haya un tercer cuerpo, que por cierto, quedó más como pasta que otra cosa, y que no haya un solo detenido, sino también la ira del pueblo al ver las lágrimas de la chica que se encontró con semejante cuadro. Beatrix no volverá a ser la de antes, aún con la ayuda de la Dra. López, a quien veremos mucho más eventualmente. A quienes también veremos más adelante será a Lisa, a Luna y a Sam, quienes planean declararse la una a la otra el mismo día sin saberlo. Puede que una historia como esta no sea el mejor marco para un poco de Saluna, pero así es la vida. A veces, creemos que la persona que nos gusta no lo sabe y resulta que si, y que haya un asesino serial suelto no cambia eso en nada.

Y hablando de asesinos, Lyla está pensando cada vez más y más en cierto conejito al que quiere despellejar. Ya vimos porqué está tan obsesionada con la idea de ver sangre fluir sobre cabello blanco, y pues no es como que haya mucha gente así. Esperen... pero si hay al menos, otras dos personas en Royal Woods, Pop-pop aparte, que tienen un cabello así. ¿Recuerdan en que episodio salieron? Si es así, recuerdenlos de esa forma, porque la próxima vez que los veamos, no será para nada bonito.

Y otro detalle. ¿Notaron una pequeña referencia por allí? Por si no la notaron, esta fue a "El amor está en ruso" de transgresor 3003, el cual es de los mejores fics que he visto (Dios, como espero que Sergei pague lo que le hizo a Lynn. Nuestra chica está toda traumada u.u) y que nos muestra otra forma en la que Royal Woods se puede ir al carajo fácil y rápido xDD

Ahora, pasemos a sus reviews, los cuales siempre les serán agradecidos:

 **El solitario** : Haces bien en temerle, mon ami... Mucho bien. Esa chica te mataría si se le antoja, y como viste, ir en un automóvil en movimiento no sería un obstáculo para que te mate aunque seas el conductor xDDD

 **pirata** : Pues morirá gente de cabello color blanco. Eso seguro xD Olvidaste agregar que las focas son escasas, pero Lyla ya encontró dos para practicar antes de ir por su verdadera presa. Hay mucho sufrimiento en el horizonte...

 **DESTACADO117** : Nada le daría más gusto a Lyla que poder hacer cosas como ir al salón de Linc y matarlo frente a todos sus amigos. Lo haría con gusto considerando su personalidad, pero ya estuvo como tres años en un sanatorio mental y la experiencia le pareció horrible, así que fingirá normalidad (O anormalidad para ella.) para que no la encierren de nuevo. Aun así, todo tiene un límite, y de no haberse encontrado con esa pareja de peliblancos, este se habría roto a lo grande.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Ni idea de que algo similar había pasado en Bones. Siempre fui mas de La Ley y el Orden xD Pues estuvo a punto de cargarse a Thomas, lo que habría sido suicidio, y ambos son bien desagradables, pero en vez de eso, serán dos personas agradables las que se irán en su lugar, y se irán muy lentamente, dejando una hija atrás. Y la vieja slushy... Esa cubeta es tan Lana. Jajajajaja. Puede que regrese a futuro. No en esta historia, pero quizás en otra :P

 **Ntian** : Es verdad que Linky es un amor y es difícil de odiar. Por eso lo shippeamos con casi todas... o todo xDDDD Lástima que Lyla está más enamorado de su sangre que de otra cosa... bueno, también quiere robarse su corazón, solo que de manera literal y quizás, usarlo para untarse de sangre el pecho. Poor Linky... Quien le manda tener su encanto (?)

 **J0nas Nagera** : Como lo es para mí recibir tus reviews, man :D Si, temo que Lynn siempre será Lynn y eso dificulta un poco el Lyncolnn, pero velo por el lado positivo. Al final no ha pasado nada con Stella, así que el único competidor sigue siendo el Ronniecoln xDDD Y por otro lado, tenemos una dosis algo pequeña de Saluna. Solo lo suficiente para darle un poquito de sabor a esto xD

Ah, si, Max... Tremendo pedazo de animal. Podría ser más o menos como él, con la diferencia de que le teme un buen a Lyla... Esa niña es menos gritona que Darla, pero lo compensa con otras cosas. Thomas casi ni la cuenta esta vez, aunque ahora otros morirán en su lugar. Es una pena...

 **Sergex** : Me alegra que la historia haya despertado tú interés, y espero que este capítulo logre mantenerlo. xD

 **Doce Espadas** : Yep, ya encontró a su presa y ahora no puede vivir sin ella. Gracias al cielo por los sustitutos, dirán por allí... aunque no creo que vaya a ser así en esta ocasión, considerando qué pasara con esos sustitutos... Lisa y Darcy me fascinan, y escribiría más sobre ellas si tan solo me saliera mejor escribir a Darcy. Su inocencia es una bendición que me cuesta manejar xDD

 **Dext Belt** : Locas, medio desequilibradas, como para mandarlas a la casa de la risa... Sip, esas chicas tienen su encanto. Pobre de Luan en "Dulce Pesadilla" si soñara algo así. Quizás se arrojaría de un puente o algo así de soñar con matar a Linc de esa forma. Eso, y que Lincoln tiene más que suficiente con esta loca rubia xD

 **copet** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aunque siento que el suspenso no me está saliendo tan bien en esta historia. Con eso de que es más sangre que otra cosa, aunque si habrá algunas cosas que espero te dejen mirando tras tú hombro en alguna de estas noches calladas xDDD

 **Octware** : En serio que muchas gracias por tus palabras. Hago lo que puedo al escribir, pero aún me queda mucho por recorrer. Pues no te equivocas del todo, bro. Lyla si quiere dejarlo seco, solo que su idea implica dejar que se desangre muy lentamente y que bañe su cabello blanco en el proceso xD Ya el escándalo está comenzando a estallarle al comisionado y a Thomas, que a diferencia de los Wilson, sabe que si las cosas siguen así, estarán lo que le sigue a fregados... Gracias al cielo por los chivos expiatorios y la siembra de evidencia xDDDD

Y que curioso que menciones a Lisa en tú primer review... En efecto, no está preparada, y eso es algo que en un futuro, lamentará profundamente.

 **t10507** : Lyla quedó super hipnotizada, y para evitar que se lanzara a buscar a su conejito (O a alguien más en el proceso.), algunos animalitos tuvieron que ser entregados a una causa... muy horrible. Ahora tendrá dos juguetes peliblancos para ensayar lo que le hará a Lincoln y su travesura dejará graves consecuencias.

Y es todo por ahora, chicos. Espero verlos pronto con un nuevo episodio de esta historia, en la que veremos más tragedias y dolor. Más de como se ponen las cosas con los Loud y si la vida en Royal Woods seguirá cuesta abajo. Nos veremos pronto, mon amis. Que pasen un mes de lujo.


	6. Adieu

Aburrida. Así se sentía la oficial Bianca Ramírez. Trabajar en el turno nocturno suele tener sus ventajas cuando eres una policía con una actitud de servicio y los principios que le acompañan. Deja de ser ventaja cuando te toca hacer trabajo de escritorio o, mejor dicho, estar al pendiente de las llamadas telefónicas que hicieran a la estación. Era una policía, no una ejecutiva de Atención a Clientes. Desde que se hizo pública la aparición del segundo cuerpo, las llamadas se habían disparado bastante, y lo peor era que la mayoría ni siquiera ofrecían alguna pista valiosa. Como el 70% de las llamadas eran de gente paranoica que reportaba hasta a su sombra, mientras que 20% eran de retrasados mentales que acusaban por nombre y apellido a quien se les daba la gana, olvidándose de algo llamado "identificador de llamadas".

—Preferiría estar afuera tratando de hacer algo para detener a ese lunático.

—¿Y qué harías si lo encuentras? ¿Leerle sus derechos? —respondió cínicamente otro oficial llamado Ray Robinson. —Probablemente te mataría en cuanto te identifiques.

—Ja, ja, Ray. Al menos, así podría hacer algo más que solo calentar una silla y llenar papeleo a las 11 de la noche. Creo que soñaré reportes…

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Bianca gruñó de tedio antes de contestar. —Policía de Royal Woods.

— _¿Hola? Buenas noches._ —Se escuchó la voz de una niña. — _Qui… quisiera reportar la desaparición de mis papás. Fueron a Hazeltucky hace varias horas a comprar algunas cosas y no han regresado._

Bianca puso un poco más de atención, aunque con sus reservas. La niña podría estar exagerando, después de todo.

—Comprendo, pequeña. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

— _Stephany Mackenzie._

—¿Y cuantos años tienes?

— _11 años._

—¿Cuál es tú dirección?

La niña dio su dirección a la oficial y respondió algunas preguntas más.

—Sabes que tienen que pasar más de 24 horas para reportar a alguien…

— _Estuve buscando en internet y vi que no tengo que esperar tanto tiempo, oficial._

Bianca se aguantó las ganas de maldecir antes de proseguir la charla. —Se que estás preocupada por tus padres, cariño. Es bueno que tengan una hija así, pero tal vez solo se quedaron sin batería y por eso no responden tus llamadas.

— _Quizás_. —respondió Stephany mientras resistía las ganas de llorar. — _Pero ellos son muy cuidadosos y se aseguran de avisarme cuando sucede algún imprevisto. Además, con ese asesino suelto, me da miedo que algo les haya pasado._

La oficial abrió sus ojos al pensar en esa posibilidad.

" _Además, Hazeltucky no está tan lejos. Dios… podría ser que…"_

—Te entiendo, pequeña. Y no te preocupes. Mandaré el reporte para que podamos comenzar a buscar a tus papás.

— _Muchas gracias, oficial._

Bianca continuó tomando los datos que la pequeña le daba, como las características de su auto, la ropa que llevaban y a que lugares podrían haber ido.

—¿Alguna seña particular? Ya sean cicatrices, lunares u otras características así.

— _Ambos tienen su cabello de color blanco._

Esa era una característica bastante inusual y que sería muy útil.

— _Por favor, tienen que encontrarlos, oficial. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo._

—Tranquila, cariño. Tranquila. — dijo la policía con el tono más gentil que pudo. —Vamos a localizar a tus padres y todo estará bien.

* * *

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

—¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba! Solo mira esa preciosa sangre sobre su cabello blanco, Tommy.

* * *

— _¿De verdad cree que estarán bien, oficial?_

—Claro, cariño. No creo que corran ningún peligro.

* * *

—Ahora… comenzaré a cortar desde la muñeca hasta el hombro muy, muy despacito. Así lo hago siempre, pero esta vez dejaré el cuero cabelludo debajo para que la sangre caiga allí. Será como una alfombra de nieve donde llueve sangre.

* * *

— _Entiendo, oficial._ —exclamó Stephany ya más tranquila. — _Gracias por ayudarme._

—No me agradezcas, amor. Cumplo con mi deber y lo hago con mucho gusto.

* * *

Una joven rubia de cabellera rubia y un tatuaje de seis alas en su pecho bailaba felizmente con un cuero cabelludo, ignorando los gemidos del hombre cuyo cráneo había desollado y de la mujer que estaba atada junto a él.

—Es una experiencia maravillosa, Tommy. Siento tanto gusto ahora. ¿Me sentiré más feliz cuando pueda hacer esto con Lincoln?

* * *

La pequeña colgó y regresó a su habitación. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, con unos pocos peluches por allí, su guitarra acústica recargada junto a su cama y su tarea aún sobre su escritorio. Cuando sus papás se fueron, se dedicó a ver algo de tele hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Le marcó a sus padres, pero no respondieron. Optó por esperar unos 20 minutos antes de marcar de nuevo, igual sin resultados. Tampoco respondían sus textos y es cuando comenzó a preocuparse. Como a las 9:30 se vio forzada a cenar, pero le resultó muy amarga. Tras una serie de nuevas llamadas y mensajes sin respuesta, la niña se armó de valor para llamar a la policía. No porque eso le resultara incómodo, sino porque no quería llorar a media llamada. Hubiera querido seguir hablando con la oficial que la atendió, pero sabía que entre más pronto colgara, más pronto ella pasaría el reporte a los demás policías y comenzarían a buscar a sus papás. Quería imaginar cualquier cosa. Que se habían quedado sin pila y sin gasolina, que habían pasado a un bar, se les subieron las copas y estaban pasando la noche en un hotel. Hasta estaba dispuesta a imaginar que habían decidido tomar una miniluna de miel solo para dos.

—Cualquier cosa, menos que ese asesino los haya atrapado.

Stephany ya tenía puesta su pijama, la cual estaba decorada con dibujos de Super Mario. Sin apagar la luz, se metió bajo las sábanas y se hizo bolita, incapaz de seguir resistiendo las ganas de llorar. La pequeña rubia no dejó de hacerlo sino hasta que Morfeo tuvo piedad de ella y la envolvió en su abrazo.

* * *

¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban atrapados allí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había sido torturado su esposo? Uno creería que esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Jennifer Mackenzie, pero la verdad, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en su pequeña Stephany y que sería de ella.

El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido eligió ese momento para clavarse en el frente de su mente como un cuchillo. Ella y su esposo iban camino a Hazeltucky para algunas compras de emergencia. Normalmente no habrían salido de la ciudad para eso, pero el temor que sentían los orilló a ir a donde era menos probable que el asesino serial pudiera atraparlos. A medio camino, un Mercedes Benz que pasó junto a ellos les hizo señas para orillarse. No lo hicieron, pero bajaron la ventanilla para preguntar que pasaba. El sujeto que iba del lado del pasajero les preguntó si por ese camino podían llegar a Detroit. Antes de que le respondieran, les apuntó con una Smith & Wesson .38 Special y les exigió que se orillaran. Luego, los hizo salir del auto sin apagarlo. Un segundo hombre bajó del Mercedes con una Glock 21 .45 ACP en su mano izquierda y los obligó a entrar a la cajuela. No supieron nada más hasta que la cajuela se abrió. Reconocieron a los dos sujetos quienes los hicieron salir de allí. Parecían estar dentro de una especie de bodega que lucía muy limpia para estar abandonada. Los hicieron llegar hasta un par de camillas. Uno de los dos sujetos le apuntó a ella a la cabeza mientras le ordenaba a su esposo que se acostara en una de las camillas. En cuanto el otro matón lo ató, el primer sujeto la empujó hasta la otra, la forzó a acostarse en ella y la ató también. Fue entonces que llamó a una tercera persona. Los Mackenzie quedaron sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de una jovencita rubia con un vestido verde agua muy bonito con un tatuaje de alas de ángel visible gracias a un enorme escote. La chica se emocionó mucho al verlos. No entendían el porqué, pero todo cobró sentido cuando habló.

" _Su cabellera es tan hermosa… Tan hermosa… No puedo esperar a ver como lucirá cubierta con su dulce sangre."_

Fue entonces que supieron que estaban ante el asesino… la asesina serial de Royal Woods.

Al principio, Jennifer se aferraba a la idea de que alguien los rescataría, de que podrían salir vivos de esto. Era imposible que alguien no escuchara los gritos que su esposo dio cuando esa niña comenzó a cortarle la piel… cuando comenzó a despellejarle el cráneo en vida. ¡¿Por qué diablos nadie venía?!

Conforme los gritos de su esposo bajaban de volumen, su esperanza moría más y más. Pensaba en que ambos volverían con su hijita, en como la cubrirían de besos y abrazos… pero eso había sido al principio. Ahora… ahora sentía. No… sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su Stephany. Su amado Josh respiraba muy despacio. Había mucha sangre a su alrededor, pues además de que le había despellejado la cabeza, la niña había abierto sus brazos y piernas con un bisturí. También había clavado varias agujas sobre su pecho para luego hacer una serie de tajos en su abdomen.

—¿Qué hora es, Tommy? —escuchó Jennifer a la asesina preguntar a uno de los matones.

—Son 6:22, Srita.

—Entonces… llevo como once horas jugando. Creo que es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo divirtiéndome con alguien antes de matarlo.

¡¿6:22?! ¿La tortura de su esposo había durado tanto?

—Y tenía razón después de todo. Solo necesitas evitar cortar cerca de arterias o venas importantes para que no se muera tan rápido, aunque aun así pensé que tardaría más en agonizar. ¿Crees que si hubiéramos tratado sus heridas en algún momento, podría haber prolongado más su vida?

—Así habría sido.

—Vaya… Me habría gustado que aguantara un poco más, pero ni modo. Llama por favor a la escuela para avisarles que no iré hoy. Al ratito le mandaré un mensaje a Luna para que no se preocupe. Hoy nos dan la calificación de nuestro proyecto de Biología.

El matón se alejó de allí, dejando a la joven del tatuaje sola con su presa, la cual la observaba con una mezcla casi indescifrable de terror, ira, tristeza y quizás hasta un poco de valor.

—Bueno, entonces mejor te mato de una vez para que pueda desayunar, y luego vuelvo contigo. —La rubia se dirigió a ella. —Veamos si puedo hacerlo mejor...

—¿Por qué?

Jennifer se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz, pero su inconsciente le exigía preguntarle porqué estaban aquí, porqué razón su hija iba a quedar huérfana.

—¿Por qué, que?

—Por qué nos haces eso. Porque… torturas a mi Josh. Porque lo haces. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

La asesina se le quedó viendo un instante para luego reír de una manera que, en otra persona, habría resultado adorable.

—Porque necesito practicar. Hay un niño precioso llamado Lincoln que tiene un cabello como el de ustedes. Tengo tantas ganas de matarlo, tantas ganas de ver como luce su cabello bañado en sangre. Pensaba buscar un niño o dos de su edad para mi práctica, pero de repente los vi saliendo de su casa. Vi su cabello tan blanco como la nieve y supe que debía practicar con ustedes.

Jennifer sintió una rabia horrible. ¿Esa malnacida quería hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Uno que podría ser de la misma edad que su Stephany o más joven? Si iba a morir, al menos le diría a la perra unas cuantas cosas.

Ese valor nacido de la ira murió en cuanto la asesina clavó su bisturí con fuerza en el estómago de su esposo y comenzó a abrirlo. La chica metió entonces sus manos en la herida. Josh ya no gritaba, pero se sacudía horriblemente en la camilla. La asesina sacó sus manos al fin…

… y en ellas estaba el hígado de su esposo.

—El hígado es tan grande y esponjoso. Se siente como un globo enorme. ¿Sabías que puedes cortarlo en muchos trocitos que luego puedes meter dentro del estómago?

Jennifer perdió la voluntad de vivir en ese momento. Ya nada le importaba. Aún si por algún milagro sobrevivía, ¿podría seguir cuidando de su Stephany sola? Cuando ella y Josh se casaron, lo hicieron en contra de la voluntad de sus familias. La única vez que intentaron contactarlos fue cuando su hija nació, pero ni de ella querían saber nada.

Estaban solas.

Stephany se quedaría sola. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós.

Jennifer habría querido llorar, pero sus lágrimas se negaron a salir. No salieron ni cuando su esposo dejó de moverse. No salieron ni cuando la asesina terminó de destriparlo. Tampoco salieron cuando la niña se fue. Jennifer estaba convencida de que no volvería a llorar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Lo hizo en cuanto un bisturí se clavó arriba de su parpado derecho y su victimaria comenzó a jalar la piel hacia arriba.

* * *

Había dos cosas que Luna esperaba con muchas ansias. Una era la calificación de su proyecto final de Biología. El duro trabajo de estos últimos días daría fruto. Lo malo es que el equipo estaría incompleto, pues Lyla le había mensajeado para avisar que no podría venir. Puede que la rubia de tatuaje la pusiera muy nerviosa, pero debía reconocer que era buena en su trabajo. Su otro compañero, por otro lado, solo aportó material que hasta Lynn podría haber recabado. Aun así, confiaba en que la nota sería lo suficientemente alta para aprobar la materia y poder decirle hola al tercer año de preparatoria. No debería haber nada más importante en su mente, pero lo había, y eso era el baile de graduación. Nadie estaba seguro de si el baile se llevaría a cabo o si terminaría cancelado hasta que atraparan al demente. Muchos padres de familia ya habían solicitado que se cancelara, pero la presión por parte de los estudiantes de último año era muy fuerte. Después de todo, el baile de graduación era un evento único en la vida de un preparatoriano.

" _Y será el momento perfecto para decirle a Sam lo que de verdad siento por ella. No quiero que se arruine por culpa de un jodido psicópata."_

—… Valentine, Sharp, Nakamura… A-…

La rockera salió de su trance al escuchar la calificación que Sam y su grupo sacaron. Su rubio tormento festejaba con la lengua de fuera y haciendo cuernitos con las manos, aunque entonces la vio y le guiñó un ojo. Luna se volteó antes de que un sonrojo pudiera delatarla.

" _Bien por ti, Sammy. Tenemos algo más para festejar para cuando termine el baile."_

—… y por último, Menéndez, Loud y Wilson, que por cierto, me avisaron que no podría venir el día de hoy por causas de fuerza mayor… B+.

Luna habría preferido una A- o la A, pero era demasiado obvio que solo dos personas habían hecho un esfuerzo real.

" _Y con eso me basta para aprobar la materia y el año."_

—Recuerden avisarle a Wilson de su nota. Ahora, continuaremos con…

La clase terminó y los estudiantes salieron como una horda hambrienta. Sam esperó a Luna y en cuanto se vieron, chocaron los cinco y tocaron guitarra al aire.

—¡Biología es HISTORIAAAAA! —Cantaron a dueto antes de soltarse a reír.

—Ya solo falta que me den la nota de Economía y podré decirle adiós a este año escolar, Luna Lunera. —exclamó la rubia feliz de estar a unos cuentos pasos de las mejores vacaciones de verano de su vida.

—En cuanto a mí, me faltan Cálculo y Estudios Sociales, hermana, y esas las tengo en el bolsillo. Vacaciones, Aquí VAMOOOOOS.

—Vamos, pero a la cafetería, chica lunar. Tengo mucha hambre…

" _Atención estudiantes. Les habla su director."_

Todos los estudiantes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar el anuncio. (Lo que fue malo para Luan que estaba haciendo malabares con cupcakes.) Seguramente ya se había decidido que hacer con el baile de graduación y el director haría todo oficial.

" _Como todos saben, debido al clima de inseguridad que se vive actualmente en Royal Woods, hemos estado considerando seriamente que acciones tomar respecto al baile de graduación, puesto que lo más importante para nosotros es su seguridad."_

Los abucheos comenzaron en segundos.

" _Sin embargo, comprendemos que para un estudiante graduado, el baile de graduación es tan importante como el diploma que obtienen por concluir satisfactoriamente sus estudios. Es donde las amistades de la adolescencia pueden transformarse en amistades para toda la vida, o donde dos personas pueden conocer a quien será su pareja para toda la vida."_

Luna y Sam tuvieron el repentino deseo de tomarse de las manos.

" _Estuvimos comparando todos estos factores, así como los valiosos comentarios de nuestro cuerpo estudiantil, sus padres, nuestros docentes y todo el personal en general. Tras una larga deliberación… se decidió que el baile de graduación se llevará a cabo."_

Pasillos, salones, laboratorios, por todas partes los estudiantes gritaron de emoción y alegría. Sam y Luna se abrazaron muy contentas pues aún podrían actuar en el baile, sin mencionar los otros planes que tenían para esa noche.

" _Sin embargo, y como su seguridad sigue siendo nuestra mayor prioridad, el horario del baile cambió. En vez de realizarse este viernes a partir de las 7 de la noche como se había programado, el baile se llevará a cabo el sábado a partir de las 12 del día, para concluir a las 6 y media de la tarde, debiendo todos haber abandonado las instalaciones a más tardar, a las 7 de la noche. Sin excepciones."_

Y de nuevo comenzaron los abucheos.

" _Comprendemos que una buena parte de ustedes estarán a disgusto con este horario, pero para evitar la cancelación del baile, alguna concesión era necesaria. Sin más que agregar, agradezco a todos su atención y espero que a pesar del clima de terror que envuelve nuestra ciudad, disfruten de su baile. Es todo por ahora."_

Las rechiflas continuaron aunque el director terminó su mensaje y poco a poco, los estudiantes continuaron con sus actividades. Luna revisó su teléfono para ver si Lyla le había respondido.

—¿Y ya te respondió tú compañerita ausente, Luna Lunera?

—Pues sí, pero su respuesta se me hace tan… no Lyla.

Sam se asomó para ver el mensaje y era un simple "Genial. Sabía que lo lograríamos".

—¿Y por qué eso te parece no Lyla?

—Esa niña es más empalagosa que los pasteles de Lola. ¿Esta respuesta te parece así de empalagosa?

—Ahora que lo dices, no. ¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado? Tal vez que…

—Espero que no, hermana. Lyla me perturba mucho, pero no es razón como para que le desee terminar en las garras del loco que anda suelto.

La castaña pensó en mandarle un nuevo mensaje a Lyla, pero podía hacer eso mientras almorzaba. Ahora había que calmar el rugido de sus tripas.

* * *

Thomas agradecía haber tenido la previsión de sugerirle a su jefe que debían comprar alguna bodega donde Lyla pudiera hacer de las suyas tras la hecatombe del domingo. Como de costumbre, el dinero se encargó de hacer que el proceso fuera ágil y eficiente. Wilson mismo se encargó de todo para sorpresa del expresidiario, quien se alegró de que su jefe tomara en serio las cosas. Además, las ventajas de tener un lugar privado para las manías de la demente eran innegables, pero lo malo era que eso le permitía a ella tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para sus torturas y tenían desde el día de ayer en ese lugar. Desde que Lyla comenzó a "trabajar" en la mujer, solo hizo dos pausas. Una para mandarle un mensaje a su compañera de la preparatoria y tomar un desayuno rápido, y la segunda para dormir un poco.

—Es increíble que lleve casi dieciocho horas torturando a estos desgraciados casi sin hacer pausas. Carajos, la perra no se detuvo en toda la maldita noche por la emoción.

Además, la maldita aprendía rápido. Thomas se encontraba atendiendo las heridas de la mujer y en efecto, estas eran menos profundas que las que le hizo al esposo, excepto claro por el cráneo, puesto que le arrancó el cuero cabelludo por completo y él tuvo que vendarlo lo mejor posible para evitar que se desangrara demasiado rápido. La mujer respiraba despacio, pero nada que hiciera creer que estaba cerca de su último aliento. La loca ya le había dicho que esperaba regresar a casa a las ocho y media de la noche y que mataría a su víctima una hora antes si es que no moría en el transcurso del día.

Tras terminar de atender a la mujer, Thomas fue a echarle un vistazo a Lyla. La encontró dormida en una pequeña oficina que usaba como dormitorio improvisado. La chica ocupaba un pequeño sofá como cama, el cual estaba ahora tan batido de sangre como la propia rubia. Si uno ignoraba eso, la muchacha podría haber lucido tierna y hasta conmovedora. Luego, fue a otro extremo de la bodega para ver cómo iba su compañero, a quien le había dado la tarea de destazar al infortunado esposo para que pudieran arrojar los pedazos al alcantarillado.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Dijo el de cabellera cana tras llegar a donde su acompañante, de nombre Jay Smith, estaba cortando el fémur de la pierna derecha con una sierra.

—¿Cómo crees? Cuando hacía esto para los italianos al menos me tocaban puros cuerpos fríos. Tener que trabajar con cuerpos calientes es tan asqueroso. Ni se diga con la forma en que esta perra los mata. —Al igual que Thomas, había estado en esto desde el primer día, pero cada vez se le hacía mas y mas tentador salirse de esto. No le daba pena reconocer que había orinado sus pantalones demasiadas veces desde que comenzó a trabajar con los Wilson. Tampoco le daba pena reconocer que últimamente usaba solo pantalones color café.

—Mejor ellos que nosotros.

—Eso siempre. —Jay le dijo a su compañero que probablemente le tomaría otra hora destazar el cadáver al punto en que los trozos fueran irreconocibles. Thomas regresó nuevamente a donde estaban Lyla y su víctima. No sabía si la chica continuaría con su macabro experimento o mataría a la desgraciada de una buena vez, pero esperaba poder salir de allí pronto y hacer algo para relajarse. La rubia del tatuaje salía de su dormitorio improvisado en ese momento.

—Que bien dormí, Tommy. —mencionó la joven mientras estiraba sus manos. —Aunque me estoy sintiendo con hambre. Creo que solo jugaré una hora mas y luego la mato. Después de eso, ¿qué tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas?

—Está bien, Srita. Wilson, aunque primero debería llevarla a casa para que se de un baño y pueda cambiarse de ropa.

—No quiero ir a casa, Tommy. —La chica examinaba un bisturí y una segueta que aún no había usado. —Puedo bañarme aquí si llenas algunas cubetas con agua. No sería la primera vez que me ducho a cubetazos. Además, creo que tengo ropa extra en el auto.

—¿Entonces lleno algunas cubetas?

—Por favor. Bueno, es hora de jugar con la pancita de esa mujer. La abriré muy despacito e iré sacando sus vísceras una a una, y para el gran final, abriré el cráneo y jugaré un poco con su cerebro. Si me apuro, podré apretarlo para que mueva sus brazos y piernas como si fuera un control de videojuego.

Mientras el matón se retiraba tan rápido como podía, Lyla comenzó a mover el bisturí como si fuera una directora de orquesta, deleitándose ante la imaginaria música que resonaba en su mente. Notas y acordes cuyo instrumento de origen era la garganta del niño del que se había encaprichado.

—Darás un pequeño gemido cuando clave mi navaja justo sobre tú nariz, luego el volumen subirá mientras comienzo a cortar el cuero cabelludo. Tal vez me detenga un momento para acuchillar uno de tus oídos. Entonces gritarás muy, muy fuerte. Lo haré de forma que la sangre caiga sobre tú cabello de nieve. Cielos, que hermoso cabello. Lo quiero ver teñido con tú sangre, mi Linky.

Como si fuera una niña de seis años, Lyla soltó una risa digna de las ninfas más inocentes de los bosques. Su dorada cabellera parecía moverse como olas en el mar cuando la jovencita comenzó a dar saltitos hacia su presa. Realmente era una niña que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la hora de jugar con el juguete que tanto le había encantado del aparador y hacer con él todo lo que se le antojara.

—Pronto, mi foquita bebé… Pronto estaremos juntos y viviremos los dos mejores días del mundo mundial… y serán inolvidables.

* * *

Han pasado 3000 años... Bueno, no tanto pero casi xDD

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que, ya sea a través de reviews o de MP's llegaron a preguntar por mi o si algo había pasado, y les puedo decir que fuera de las ocupaciones diarias del godínez común (Oficinista de tiempo completo xD), estoy bien. Mi musa no tanto. Las preocupaciones y el estrés del día a día son veneno para las musas. A eso agréguenle que no quedaba conforme con como estaba quedando este capítulo y el resultado lo están viendo. Seguí sin quedar tan a gusto con este capítulo, pero ya no era justo seguir prolongando la espera, sobre todo que Lyla ya está decidida y ya hasta tuvo oportunidad de practicar con un par de voluntarios.

Ya que toqué ese punto, debo decir que quizás no sea la última vez que veamos a esta niña, de quien me sorprende que no haya sido convertida en una QT mas hasta donde yo se. Lo único malo es que no veremos esa alegría que mostró en "Not a Loud" mientras esté en escena. Después de todo, no volverá a ver a sus padres. Quizás ni en pedazos.

Algo que no ha cambiado en mí es la costumbre de responder reviews por acá, así que vamos con sus respuestas, chicos

 **Doce Espadas** : Que bueno que notaste la referencia. xDDD También me encanta esa historia y espero que pronto haya nuevos capítulos. Pues Stephany se quedó sin padres y sin cuerpos que enterrar, lo que es mucho peor. Tenía mis ojos puestos en el Saluna desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior y todo lo que ha pasado en este año ha reafirmado mi opinión. Una de las cosas que lamento de mi atraso es no poder considerar "Racing Hearts" para este fic porque choca con lo que tengo en mente para esas dos. En cuanto a tú pronósticos para el final... bueno, no es spoiler decir que habrá muchos traumas mentales para cuando esto termine. No solo la vida de los Louds, sino la de toda Royal Woods volverá a ser la misma. Curioso lo que las acciones de una sola persona pueden hacer, ¿cierto?

 **Ntian** : Desquiciada con "D" mayúscula, bro. En cuanto a tú pregunta, Lyla es como una niña en ese sentido. Tiene su juguete favorito, sabe que terminará rompiéndolo, se divertirá mucho haciéndolo y sabe que jamás volverá a tener un juguete como ese, pero no por eso le dejará de gustar el seguir jugando y quien sabe... tal vez algún dia termine encontrando un juguete con el que se encapriche tanto como con su foquita bebé xDDD

 **viruz pirata** : Pues yo diría que si sufrieron y bastante. No solo en lo físico, sino también mentalmente, pues saben que dejan a una hija sola, sin parientes que puedan acogerla, seguramente condenada a algún hogar adoptivo. Una de las cosas que puede hacer de los últimos momentos de cualquier padre una autentica pesadilla. Cosa curiosa, Lyla no comerá órganos algunos. Puede que sus padres hayan sido unos cultistas dementes que crearon a un monstruo, pero nadie podrá decir que no le enseñaron a su hija que uno no se lleva a la boca sus juguetes :p

 **t10507** : Emm... No creo que hayas pensado en una espera de mas de seis meses cuando escribiste eso u_u Espero que este capítulo haya sido suficiente para hacerla al menos justificable. Pues la chica siguió matando y matando, pero al menos sabe que sacó una buena nota en Biología. Para algo tenía que ser buena aparte de matar... y mentir lo suficiente como para no regresar a un sanatorio mental xD

 **cartman6x61** : Nada como ofertas que unen almas... ¿similares? xD

 **Sergex** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, tanto aquí como por MP. Stephany terminará encontrando un hogar, eso si... pero si será uno bueno, quien sabe... aunque siendo francos, aún si fuese adoptada por la familia mas noble del mundo, sus primeros días serán de lo más miserables. Un poco como lo que le espera a Lincoln.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Recuerdo esa paliza que mencionas. Bien merecida que la tuvo Chandler, junto con todo lo que le pasó al final (God bless That Engineer xDD). La corrupción es como el agua. Está donde sea y según el tamaño del envase es que tanto la notamos, pero aun un dedal lleno de agua puede bastar para ahogar a alguien en las circunstancias adecuadas. Creo que a Beatrix le saldrá medio barato el asunto, considerando que ya tenemos a una niña de 11 años huérfana. El terror se respira en Royal Woods, aunque también un poco de Saluna. Lástima que las cosas aquí no vayan a salir como en "Racing Hearts", aunque eso es porque allí no había un asesino serial suelto xD Y es cierto eso de los OC's europeos. Tienen ese no se que que nos encanta... que nos encanta torturar, aunque la verdad, solo dejaría a solas a Kozlov y a Schiller con Lyla. ¿La anciana necesita un recordatorio final de lo que su preciosa raza aria puede hacer? Que sienta a esa niña sacarle los pulmones con solo un bisturí. Y Kozlov tendría el último palo de su vida si es que no se lo arrancan. Thomas no mentía sobre que podría dispararle a Lyla entre los ojos y quizás aun tendría la fuerza suficiente para sacarte los ojos con una última sonrisa xDD

 **coven** : En caso de que leas esta respuesta, no tengo planes para hacer una segunda parte para "Odio", y aun de tenerlos, no me iría por la ruta de que Leni regresara de infierno como una vengadora, ya que eso iría en sentido negativo a lo que busqué con esa historia en primer lugar. Parte de lo que hace a "Odio" tan trágico es que haya sido la mas noble e inocente de los Loud la que haya sido enviada al infierno en vez de cualquiera de los otros hermanos. Si algún día cambiase de opinión sobre hacer una secuela, probablemente giraría alrededor de la idea de si Lori cobró venganza o no contra la persona que envió a Leni al infierno, así como las interacciones que podría tener con Ai Enma y sus ayudantes. Podría ser algo interesante.

Bueno, es todo por ahora. ¿Qué esperar para el próximo capítulo? Pues tenemos un baile de graduación encima y dos chicas que se aman mucho planean sorprender a la otra. Será una tarde romántica... aunque claro, las cosas no siempre salen como quieres xDDD

Estamos a cuando mucho, a cuatro capítulos de que termine esto, sino es que menos. El siguiente capítulo estará en... bueno... si calculo bien... Emm... ¡Miren, una distracción! _Sale corriendo_

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, chicos, y que tengan mucho éxito con todo lo que se propongan. _Sigue corriendo_


End file.
